


Save It Till The Morning After

by G33kinthepink



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Pre-Thor (2011), Dashingfrost - Freeform, Fandroki - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G33kinthepink/pseuds/G33kinthepink
Summary: When Fandral and Loki awake in the same bed after a harvest celebration, only Loki is surprised.     But when their activities follow them back to Asgard, it quickly becomes complicated. Can they keep their trysts secret? Are they just getting together for fun, or is something more developing between the two?Set sometime before the first Thor movie.As always, I own nothing. Marvel owns the characters, I just play with them.





	1. Chapter 1

  **************

**Chapter 1**

****************

  “So what is the story with these Harvest Moon festivals on Vanaheim,” Fandral asked as he stood high on a palace balcony, watching over the group below that included the queen mother as well as Thor's brother Loki. The entire party of mostly women bubbling excitedly as they made their way towards the bifrost.

  “Tis a foolish women's party,” Thor scoffed openly. “Nothing but wine and silly dancing under the fat harvest Moon. “

  “I can't help but notice your brother attends this women's party every year,” Fandral remarked pointedly. “And that he returns in a far better mood than he often left.”

  “While I can not speak for Loki, I attended once and found it to be a complete bore,” Thor insisted turning now that the group had passed beyond their sight. “I passed out after two barrels of wine and being lulled to sleep by the horrifically dull string music. I am certain however, that I do not know what Loki sees in it. You know not a single female would even sit with me while I was there? All too busy dancing in circles to that loathsome harp. If you're looking for companionship, that is not the place to go.”

  “Really,” Fandral mused far too thoughtfully. His curiosity was definitely peeked. What was Loki finding there that his golden brother, the crown prince of Asgard had not. “Well, good journey to the women of Asgard then, and your brother.” He added with a sly wink as he bid his good-byes.

  Fandral just had to know what went on at this Harvest Moon festival. There was hardly a celebration in all the realms that he didn't partake in, though getting into this one could be quite difficult. But mostly, he was curious about what Loki did there.

  Loki who was always so quiet and reserved, yet ever graceful, and a fearsome fighter on the battlefield. The second prince of Asgard may have escaped notice of most, mainly due to his often stand offish behavior, but Fandral noticed. He noticed how he’d grown into a fine, lean, handsome young man with the most exquisite emerald eyes he'd ever seen.

  He also noticed how he often shunned any maidens seeking the attention of one of the princes of Asgard. What could he be doing at a festival of wine, women, and dancing to harps? It didn't seem like his sort of scene either. And yet, he looked quite eager as he walked arm in arm with the queen mother.

  Fandral gathered himself, ready to face Heimdall and argue his case as he approached the bifrost. Surely there had to be a way into the festival.

  “Vanaheim Heimdall, my good man,” Fandral announced, approaching the large man purposefully. “And do be quick. I'm running late for the festivities.”

  “Are you now,” Heimdall asked skeptically as he stood stoically before the smaller man. “By who's invitation.”

  Norn’s , Fandral didn't think that you'd need an invitation and as such, said the first name that came to mind. “By prince Loki's, of course.”

  “Really?” Heimdall asked, his gaze holding Fandral uncomfortably. “Prince Loki invited you to the festivities on Vanaheim?”

  “Yes, he, uh, he owed me for that prank he played last week with the snakes,” Fandral half lied. Loki was always playing pranks involving reptiles and the fact that he owed Fandral would be far more believable than merely inviting him from his own good will. Still, Fandral held his breath, trying to appear completely at ease as he awaited to see if Heimdall would buy it or not.

  “Very well,” Heimdall stated finally with a sly smirk that had Fandral narrowing his gaze a bit. The large man turned his sword and the bifrost opened. “Enjoy the festivities, swordsman.”

  “That I shall,” Fandral assured him giving him a small half salute as he stepped through. Though he couldn't help thinking that Heimdall knew something that he wasn't telling him.

 

***********

  
  Upon arriving, it immediately became clear that Fandral was overdressed. All those attending wore much finer clothing consisting of loose flowing pants, finely laced sandals, short tops that just covered the women's bosoms and sheer vest like tops for the men. And despite Thor's recounting, there were other men here. Which meant everyone coming from Asgard must have changed upon arriving.

  “Asgard? “ A soft voice suddenly spoke to his side, and he turned to see a young golden haired girl with large blue eyes, regarding him closely.

  “Uh yes, I'm running late I'm afraid,” Fandral stated easily.

  “Yes, yes, this way,” she said beckoning him to follow.

  He was lead to a great tent and given fine garments to wear. The ladies running the tent, stowing his clothes with everyone else's. Upon changing, he regarded himself in a mirror and smirked. These clothes looked quite fine on him indeed. Though he had to chuckle at the thought of Thor dressed in such garments. Definitely not his style. But the thought of spotting Loki in such minimal garb was enough to cause his chest to tighten in anticipation. 

  He was just turning to leave when the girl caught his arm. “Sir! You'll need this!” She informed, handing over a fine porcelain like mask that would cover his face completely. It was meticulously painted in reds and golds to match his outfit, with a bright red Ruby set right into the center between the eyes.

  “Oh yes, thank you,” he stated giving the girl his best smile as he dutifully put it on and went to join the festivities.

 

*************

  
  As Thor had reported, the celebration seemed to consist of a large dance ring, where women turned flowingly like water in synchronized dances. The melodic tunes from the harps guiding their turns and steps. All along the outside of the ring, sat everyone else, drinking wine while lounging on giant pillows made of fine silk. Definitely not a wild party by any means. And as reported, not a single person came over to show interest in him. Other than the servants that was.

  Fandral found himself a pillow and procured a glass of wine to sit and watch. Peering around through his mask to try to see if he could recognize Loki or the queen. Scrutinizing each male dancer closely, for everyone in the ring wore masks. Some half, some full, however he'd yet to see anyone that could pass for the tall, lithe, prince. Perhaps they were in a different part of the festivities. Perhaps greeting some local peoples as royalty was prone to do.

  He had however discovered the folley in his own full mask. He could not exactly partake in the wine very well without tipping his mask up to allow access to his lips. Which he did so carefully, as he wasn't certain which tradition he'd be breaking should anyone see his face. Therefore only allowing himself a few brief sips at best.

********

  


	2. Chapter 2

  As the day wore on, he was beginning to think Thor was absolutely correct and that this entire fiasco had been an enormous waist of time. The queen and prince had yet to make an appearance and he couldn't use his looks to try to seduce any of the women as he was hidden behind this mask. Which also hindered his drinking as well,  he'd long since given up on the wine, setting it aside. But surely there was something here he was missing

  Finally, the sun set and as it's last rays dropped below the horizon, a great cheer rose from the dance circle. Fandral had actually dozed off a bit, lulled to sleep as Thor had been by the delicate harp, however his lack of wine intake made his slumber much lighter. He sat up to see the queen had taken a seat upon a great cushion just across from him, flanked by ladies of similar elegant dress. No skimmpish outfit for Frigga, of course not. She was the queen mother. But there was yet any sign of the prince.

  The woman next to frigga then stood to address the party goers. “The great harvest Moon rises,” the woman announced. “Let the festivities… BEGIN!!”

  And just like that, the entire vibe of the celebration changed. Instead of harps, there were a great many drummers, beating out a splendidly rhythmic beat that was soon accompanied by guitar and tambourine. The music absolutely intrinsic enough to have Fandral tapping his feet along with it.

  However, it was the dancers that most caught his eye. The way the circle was filled with gyrating bodies, each shaking and twisting their hips hypnotically to the beat, dancing singly or against each other in rhythmic pairs. Now this was a celebration! No wonder Thor thought it boring, he hadn't even lasted until the best part.

  Then he suddenly spotted him, just inside the dance circle, Loki. There was no denying his lean alabaster form among the other dancers. He was like an exquisite pearl nestled between the golden flax of the others sun kissed forms. The green and gold half mask he wore, seeming to only enhance his soft grin. Fandral didn't know why he'd bothered looking so closely in search for him. Loki stood out like a beacon, like a true God among mortals.

  And it wasn't just his physique that made him so. His dancing was so mesmerizing. Each twist and dip if the hip, each thrust and tip of his chest, it was as though he was in complete control of his body. Able to move each section independently of the other.

  As Fandral watched, the prince allowed partner after partner to approach. Dancing with them for a few moments before sending them away. At first Fandral thought perhaps it was a type of dance, then it hit him. The prince was looking for something.

  Looking and not finding it apparently. Now all Fandral had to figure out was what Loki was seeking and he'd have his in. There was no doubt that he was going to dance with the prince. A chance like this certainly didn't present itself everyday. Though it was yet a puzzle as he treated both male and female partners the same. Dance for a bit, then send away, again and again never settling.

  Fandral soon figured out the pattern and smirked. Loki's partners all had stepped in allowing the prince to lead. Perhaps the prince didn't wish to lead tonight, hiding his title behind the anonymity of his delicate half mask. He wanted to be lead by another.

  That was Fandral's cue and he was instantly on his feet and approaching. As yet another partner was spun away, Fandral stepped in, taking Loki by the arm and spinning him in, curlng him into his body. Loki’s green orbs showed wide with surprise through his ornate disguise, as he came to a halt against Fandral's chest.

  Fandral smirked behind his mask as the princes eyes meet his and narrowed daringly, just before Fandral spun him back out. Keeping a grip on that elegant hand lest he get too far. He worried that for half a second that the prince would recognize him and the game would be over. But Loki stepped into the swordsman's lead easily. Their feet moving, hips shaking and twisting, bodies inching closer and closer as they danced.

  Soon Fandral had outlasted all previous partners and they both showed no sign of breaking. Loki was truly magnificent not only to watch, but to dance with as well. Incredibly light on his feet and graceful in motion. It brought a flip to the warriors heart to be laying eyes on such never before seen beauty. His fellow Asgardians were fools to overlook the prince so dismissively simply because he was not more like his brother Thor. His adopted brother at that.

  The night continued and Fandral now had him tugged into his hip. Their legs slotted together, his hand pressed into the prince's lower back just above his waist as their hips rolled together, bodies now moving as one. Their pulses and breaths quickened as well. 

  Loki's pinky lips parted as he panted lightly, not from the exertion of the dance, but rather the heat and friction building between them. Even as Fandral looked down upon the form pressed against him, he knew they would soon be finding a more private area off this dance circle. Which hadn't been his initial intention, however, in for a pinch, in for a pound he always said. Though he did fret over what would happen once their masks were removed. Would Loki turn him away, or see this through.

  He absently noted cheers rising up around them and glanced over to see a cluster of greenery with fine red berries being moved around over the dancer's heads, dangling via a fine string held aloft by a pole and pausing over couple's heads from time to time. When it stopped, the couples would be turned back to back and blindfolded as their masks were removed. Then they were turned back to face each other and kissed. At which point cheers would erupt and the couple would be ushered off.

  So this entire celebration was just a big mating ritual. No wonder Loki always returned in a far better mood. Wine, dancing, sex, who wouldn't enjoy that? It was truly brilliant and Fandral now knew they'd at least hopefully make it to whatever quarters they'd be assigned to before having to face his prince.

  Finally their turn came and Fandral held his breath as the blindfold was placed. He felt hands upon his shoulders turning him back around, then everything was Loki. All evening he'd been staring at those far too pink lips that just begged to be kissed and now he was doing it. The pressure only soft for a breath, just enough to take in their delightful softness before his tongue brushed Loki's lips. The prince opened instantly to let him in as though he himself had been waiting for this moment. And by the eager way they now licked into each other's mouths, it was clear what they both wanted. As if their slowly firming groins grinding into their thighs in the dance circle hadn't been indication enough.

  Loki's mouth tasted fresh and slightly cool, almost like frost. It was just a hint of winter and Fandral found it addictive, wanting more. Wanting to capture that flavor and taste it fully. Chasing the prince's tongue back and forth between their mouths. More, his brain chanted and each time it wasn't enough.

  All too suddenly they were being moved off, their fingers seeking each other out and lacing automatically as they were lead blindly away. Apparently leaving the blindfolds on was tradition as well. This was turning out far too good for Fandral. He was beginning to think some fae creature had blessed his night.

************


	3. Chapter 3

  Fandral awoke to the first light of day pushing against his lids. Blinking as he opened his eyes to take in the room. His blindfold laying beside him in the bed, realizing that he must have removed it sometime during his sleep.

  The room was open and airy, large wall length windows looked out to the clear blue sky along two sides of it. The bed here lay on sat against the opposite wall, generous in size and certainly befitting of the prince of Asgard.

  The prince in question still slumbering peacefully with his head on Fandral's shoulder. His blindfold slightly askew, but still half in place. Sleep softened Loki’s features even further, making him almost fae like in his beauty. Fandral and all of Asgard knew that Loki had been adopted, though the realm of his origin had not been revealed. All just assumed it was Vanaheim, though now the warrior wandered if it wasn't some place more magical. Perhaps a realm outside of reach by the bifrost.

  Still, he wanted to see all of the prince’s features. To drink in his delicate beauty before he would be inevitably sent away. He had no doubt that the prince would be positively fuming with indignation upon discovering who his bed mate had been, and only hoped to alleviate his mind a bit before the oncoming storm.

  Carefully he reached over with his free hand and undid the blindfold. Letting it fall away and revealing both of Loki's lightly fluttering eyes. The prince let out a light sigh as he shifted closer to the swordsman. Those elegant fingers of his now pressed loosely upon his chest.

  Fandral smiled and sighed himself, it was time to get this over with, he supposed. Tenderly he smoothed back his bed mate’s sable locks, finding them incredibly soft to the touch. Raking his fingers through them slowly to push them back into some simalance of order.

  Loki gave a soft groan of disapproval at being awoken. Scrunching his eyes tighter and turning his face into the warriors chest as though trying to escape the daylight. Fandral found it incredibly endearing and would definitely commit this moment to memory.

  “Good morning my prince” He said softly, combing his fingers through that addictively silky hair again.

  Loki’s eyes shot open in surprise. Yep, he had definitely recognized the swordsman's voice that time. Bracing against his chest, the prince pushed himself upright to look down upon Fandral. The questioning confusion written clearly across his features, though his green eyes narrowed with brief suspicion.

  Before Fandral could even open his mouth to begin to explain, Loki's entire demeanor changed. His lips pulled up in a wide grin and his eyes rolled in disbelief as his throat gave way to laughter. The sound of it almost musical to the warrior’s ears as he watches the lean man flop down onto his back beside him. Though he instantly missed the contact of their bodies being much closer, this was still preferable to being yelled at.

  “Bold move my friend, even for you,” Loki stated, still grinning broadly as he looked up at the ceiling. Clearly processing all that had transpired.

  “Wait, You are not mad?” Fandral asked, turning on his side and propping himself up on one elbow to gaze upon the sleek God still lying bare next to him. This definitely hadn't gone as expected, though pleasantly so thus far.

  “Perhaps if you had shown less prowess in your lascivious abilities, I may be,” Loki purred now turning his gaze to meet the swordsman’s. And oh had there ever been a more brilliant set of green eyes ever to Grace another? Fandral doubted it, though they glistened now with the most alluring hint of mischief, echoed by his slightly upturned lips. “However, it would seem you are more than adept in the pleasures of the flesh.” Loki continued, rolling on his side to face the warrior, one lithe finger reaching out to lightly trace a line from Fandral's sternum to his navel. The movement causing the warrior's cock to twitch exitedly. Definitely going far far better than ever even imagined. Though there was still a chance that Loki was just toying with him. “I seem to recall fully enjoying those pleasures just last night.”

  “That you did my handsome prince,” Fandral agreed, reaching out a hand to delicately tuck a stray hair behind his desired's ear. His hand lingering by his well formed jaw to caress his cheek tenderly. “Three times, if I'm to be correct.”

  
  “Yes,” Loki chuckled lightly, tilting his head into the warriors hand ever so slightly. “Vanaheim wine is ever so potent, isn't it?”

  Fandral smiled, so that was the answer to last night's exquisitely exhausting adventure between the sheets. He'd have to remember this wine for future endeavors. Apparently if it didn't knock you out, it made you extremely Veral. Pitty that he hadn't had more than a few sips, himself.

  Still, wine aside, Loki was still here, as was he. And those elegant fingers had continued south, definitely heading for one purpose only. So, feeling emboldened the warrior pressed closer, their noses brushing slightly as he cradled the prince's face lightly. Giving him opportunity to pull away should he so desire. “Well, there is yet time before we must return,” he said lowly, eyes searching his desired's closely. “ Shall we go for number 4?”

  Loki didn't verbally reply. He didn't have to. His lips crashing hungrily into Fandral's was all the reply the warrior needed. Within moments of contact, lips had parted and he was once again devouring that perfectly frost touched mouth. Definitely not from Vanaheim or Asgard, he registered absently as their tongues slid together, now much more secure that this was no jest either.

  He wrapped his arms around the prince's lean waist and rolled backwards, pulling the trim form gracefully on top of him. Loki moved with such agility, very cat like in the fluidity if his movements. Their lips never parting a he settled over him, straddling his waist with those lengthy legs of his.

  Fandral moaned into the kiss as the cool fingers wrapped around his now firm length and gave it a delicate stroke. By the Nine, was this really happening? Or was Fandral just dreaming? If it was the latter he suddenly wished dearly not to wake.

  Loki’s fingers gave another gentle slide along his shaft, pausing near the tip to glide his thumb just under the head. With that one move he knew he was awake. No question about it. No way could his brain ever have conjured such a delectably light touch. The feel of that digit whispering over his sensitive skin enough to cause his stomach to tighten as his cock throbbed with a jolt.

  His own hands that had been exploring the smooth planes of his desired's back, moved lower. One rolling over the perfectly round globe of his lover's ass while the other searched the sheets for the vial of lube from the night before.

  “Looking for something?"  Loki asked calmly as he pulled back from the warriors lips and held up the vial between them, pinched between two delicate fingers.

  Fandral didn't miss the hint of mirth in the prince's voice and wondered where he was going with this. Perhaps he was still in dangerous ground afterall.

  “Only if it pleases you, my prince,” Fandral said, licking his lips to catch the taste of his lover still upon them. Hoping to appease to Loki's more supercilious side, which fortunately didn't come out often. Honestly of the two, Thor tended to be the more haughty and vain of title and stature.

  “Your prince,” Loki echoed, his lips spreading in a much wider grin. “Oh yes, that does please me very much. As will you.”

  He spoke the last as an order as he dropped the vial. Fandral catching it easily and grinning widely himself as he popped the cork. “Your wish is my command, my dear prince. “ He assured the handsome man above him. Loki's slender fingers leaving him to brace upon his chest, as the swordsman coated his own cock in the slick fluid.

  In one fluid motion, the prince shifted forward and impaled himself upon the warriors length. The sight was stunning to behold. Loki's eyes clenched shut as his mouth opened to give birth to the most delectable moan. His fingers digging into Fandral's pecs as he adjusted to the girth now filling him.

  For Fandral, the sensation was tenfold. Suddenly being enveloped in the tight, heat that was Loki. None other had ever felt so exquisitely snug, hugging his entire length within him. Fandral gripped Loki's hips reactively, holding him there until he himself had grown accustomed to the sensation.

  Finally he found his breath again and ran his hands gently along the prince's well muscled thighs. His eyes casting over the lean porcelain form perched upon him. Loki's alabaster skin seemed to almost glow in its ethereal beauty.

  The prince let out a long breath and leaned forward, meeting Fandral's lips again as he raised himself upon him. The warrior thought he'd never tire of those honeyed kisses and would likely crave them for all of time. His hands moving back to cup his desired's divinely pert ass as he began to slowly move within him.

  To his delight, his lover was an equally active participant in their endeavors. Matching Fandral's rhythm and rolling his lithe hips to meet each thrust. Their lips parting only to gulp breaths of air between them, though their throats voiced their humms of pleasure.

  The warrior was mesmorized by the near effortless undulation of his lover's hips. He was ever as graceful in bed as he was on the dance floor and he suddenly desired to see more. He pulled back from the kiss and brought one hand up to press upon the prince's chest guiding him slowly upright, the other still memorizing his movements within it's light grasp.

  Loki sat up obligingly, his supple hips never faultering. Fandral was mesmorized by his intrinsic grace. The gentle roll of his groin, undulating up through his waist, drawing back his firm stomach before ebbing it out again like a comely wave. Only his chest stayed relatively stationary, the prince raising his arms and pulling back his hair, tightening the space across that alabaster plane.

  Fandral's hands seemed to move of their own accord, reaching up as far as he could to rest upon the silky smooth pecs. Slowly tracing downward, careful to not hinder the movements as he slid his fingers around his lover's trim sides. His thumbs tracing the line down his abs and over the slight dip of his waist

  “Like what you see? " Loki asked smirking above him knowingly.

  Of course Loki knew he was gorgeous, but yet few had ever been lucky enough to worship his resplendent form. All taught lean muscles and perfectly smooth flesh. Most of Asgard saw him as skinny, but they failed to see the power lying hidden beneath his layers of clothes. While Thor was built wide, like a hammer, Loki was far more refined, his muscles tight like a bow string and no less lethal.

  “My glorious prince,” Fandral breathed, choosing his words carefully. Though Loki gave himself willingly, he still felt as though he were being tested. He would not fail. “Your dazzling beauty causes the most stunning of flowers to pale in comparison. They will write sonnets of your divinely magnificent form long after the stars have forgotten your name.”

  Loki barked out a laugh and dropped suddenly forward. Catching himself as his hands landed to either side of the warriors head.

  “And they call me silver tongue,” Loki purred holding his gaze with a smile. His body still moving upon Fandral's, though now had shifted to a more direct up and down pattern. Still keeping in rhythm with the warriors own thrusts,  the new movements adding the most delicious tightening pull to every upstroke on his cock. And oh my, where had the young prince learned to do that? “It would seem I may yet have competition.”

  “Competition my prince?" Fandral breathed, having to focus hard on making words now. And dam that sumptous form moving upon him. The steady tug dragging up his erection, seemed to be pulling his blood up with it. Loki was definitely leading now, and the swordsman was happy to let him as the reward was far greater than any lover he'd bedded before. “Nay, fret not. I am but a humble admirer of your unparalleled glamour. You are truly a God among men and I wish nothing more than to worship at your alter, my prince.”

  “Well then, perhaps you should do less admiring and more worshipping then,” Loki smirked raising an eyebrow expectedly.

  Fandral caught on suddenly, all this time spent tracing the lines of the lean form, and he'd yet to return the pleasure. “Of course my prince,” Fandral said leaning up to kiss the Ivory skin of his desired's throat as his hand wrapped firmly around Loki’s dripping member. The contact bringing a comely sigh from the prince's lips as he began stroking it quickly to the time of their pace.

  Tasting the flesh along his throat with tender suckles, down to his collarbone and out one shoulder. Here could feel the prices pulse thumming through his muscles and hear his breathing growing more rapid, more insistent. His lover's hips canting to meet his hand as he panted hoarsely above him. There was no wine in his system, so there would be no need to hold off as he'd done the night before. Once would be plenty this morning.

  However, embarrasingly, Fandral came first, though just barely. As he plunged deep inside, filling the prince with his seed, he heard the sharp cry as Loki followed. Seizing the opportunity to lay back and watch his desired's face awash in pleasure. It was like watching the most heavenly flower bloom before him.

  “Apologies, my prince,” he dared once they'd begun to catch their breath. “I'll be certain to await your climax next time.”

  Loki chuckled and rolled off. “So certain there would be a next time, are we?” He remarked.

  Though the smile he gave Fandral was exactly what the swordsman was hoping for. It hinted that perhaps the prince would be open to doing this again. And it definitely wasn't a no.

***********


	4. Chapter 4

********************  
**Chapter 4**

*********************

  
  They separated soon after, Loki returning alongside the queen mother while Fandral remained less conspicuously hidden in the back of the group. Though both men wearing matching pleased smiles as the made their way down the bifrost towards Asgard.

  Yes, this was definitely a tale for the ages. Fandral the dashing had bedded a prince of Asgard. His own prowess would be one by which all future endeavors would be measured by. He couldn't wait to recount his tale to his friends. Wandering absently why Loki hadn't ordered his secrecy on the matter? He knew Fandral enjoyed regaling his friends and the local maidens with tales of his sexual conquests. Surely the prince knew he would most definitely brag of this one. How could he not?

  Then, as the first crown prince of Asgard approached the group to welcome his mother back, he knew why Loki didn't concern himself with such oaths of secrecy. There was no way he could tell a soul about their coupling, for surely his brother Thor would find out. And Fandral would rather face down a hundred disgruntled husbands over relations with their wives, before he would admit to sleeping with the thunderer's brother. For such an admission would surely lead to an extremely painful demise.

  Fandral swallowed nervously and ducked his head. Bending his knees as well to hide behind the group of ladies walking before him. Fortunately, the massive God only had eyes for his mother, taking her by the arm to lead her back towards the palace.

********

  Fandral's own quarters had never seemed so far away, he'd yet to make it there when Thor came barrelling around the corner.

  “Fandral, there you are,” Thor's thunderous voice nearly caused the leaner man to jump in surprise. “I've been looking everywhere for you.”

  “Thor, have you,” Fandral returned trying to appear nonchalant. “Terribly sorry, I was otherwise preoccupied.”

  “Aren't you always,” Thor stated rolling his eyes. “I just thought you'd like to know that Loki is back.”

  “Really,” Fandral croaked, quickly clearing his throat and trying to ignore the hammering of his heart. Did Thor know? Did he suspect something was going on between them? “Whatever for?”

  “So you can ask him about Vanaheim,” Thor explained as he threw an arm over his friend's shoulder, turning him to usher him down towards the palace.

  
  “Oh yes, Vanaheim,” Fandral chuckled letting out a soft sigh. “It had nearly slipped my mind completely.”

  “Well, I'm sure after my brother's recounting of the boring celebration, you'll wish it had,” the thunderer chuckled. And oh if the great, golden man only knew what he was missing. “Come now, the great feast is starting.”

********

  The great feast to welcome back the travelers to Asgard actually started at mid day and lasted well into the night. Fandral for his part thought he was doing remarkably well at not staring at the handsome prince. Now decked out in a finely embroidered green tunic that matched the color of his eyes and smiling with an infectious sense of ease.

  Everyone around him was also more comfortable around the oft snippish prince, for whenever he returned from these celebrations, he was much more relaxed and easier to talk with. Though Fandral was among the few sitting here that truly knew why.

  Even Thor hung close, smiling happily at his brother's infectious tones as he laughed over one of his mother's jokes. The thunderer adored his brother, anyone could see that. And when the leaner prince returned from Vanaheim, he also seemed to tolerate Thor's affections for him far greater than before. The crown prince taking full advantage of it as he knew Loki's more bristly disposition would soon be returning. Now sitting so close their arms often touched and their gazes met often in shared smiles and laughter.

  This made Fandral's actions quite precarious. As much as he'd love nothing more than to smile dreamily at the younger prince, he had to satisfy himself with brief glances. Carefully schooling his features to be not so obvious despite the one he still desired sitting right across from him. Wandering to himself if the prince really would be up for a continuation of their activities.

  It seemed as though his best bet would be to approach him while he was still so at ease from the festivities. And as the hour grew late and more barrels of mead were brought in, his opportunity presented itself.

  Loki was much more of a wine drinker and had no urge to watch the steady degradation of the feast attendees as the mead flowed. He bid his good night's to his brother and his mother and quietly slipped out.

  Fandral using their distraction to discreetly make his exit as well. Knowing nobody would question his disappearance as his reputation for wooing wenches aside preceded him. However, he had a far greater prize on his mind than a mere wench.

******

  As he made his way across the roof and carefully dropped onto the balcony, he thought to himself that this was either going to be the dumbest thing he'd done, or the smartest. Depending on the outcome of course.

  Lightly here rapped his knuckles upon the great glass door and waited. Only a moment passing before a shadow approached and Loki threw the door open. Raising an eyebrow at the swordsman's intrusion and eying him expectantly.

  “I thought this may be more to your taste,” Fandral greeted with his most dashing smile as he held up the wine bottle and the two long stemmed glasses. Holding his breath as he awaited to see if the prince would refuse him or not.

  Much to his delight Loki moved aside to allow the warrior in. Meeting him as he stepped inside with a heated kiss that Fandral returned in happy surprise. Wrapping his arms around Loki's lithe form as their passion from Vanaheim apparently had carried over.

  Fandral couldn't have dreamed of a better greeting from his lover, finding Loki's want of the swordsman instantly kindling his own desires anew. Kicking the door shut behind him, he used his sleight height difference to his advantage, lifting the trim prince and carrying him swiftly to the bed.

  “You are aware that I have a front door,” Loki remarked as their lips parted long enough for the warrior to set the wine aside on the side table. Returning to peel off his lover's fine tunic and finally re expose that divinely porcelain skin.

  “I couldn't risk anyone spotting me,” Fandral explained as his lips followed his eyes, descending upon the elegant length of his lover's throat.

  “Fair point,” Loki said approvingly as his hands tangled in the swordsman's short hair. His lengthy fingers combing across his scalp exquisitely.

  With such a lead in, it was only a brief matter of time before their clothes were all discarded and the succulent prince was once again riding his stiffened cock. Fandral holding Loki tight against him as the prince knelt upon the bed, the lean man straddling the warrior's thighs as he pushed into that far too perfect heat.

  Loki's lips were parted as he panted out his pleasure, his fingers kneading Fandral's hair as the warrior suckled and lapped at the flesh along his desired's shoulder. Their chests pressing against each other, smoothed in their motions by the sweat coating their skin.

  The prince's cock was trapped snuggly between them, and each time the warrior pulled that deliscious ass forward, he felt the slide of it along his stomach. The movement bringing to life the most sumptous moans from his lover's throat. Fingers gripping the globes of Loki's pert bottom, he manipulated their movements with a firm push and pull off his arms. Spreading the cheeks with each tug to allow his cock to drag out nearly to the head, then pushing them together as he forced his lover back down upon it. The prince rolling his hips under Fandral's guidance.

  The swordsman was a bit surprised to be once again allowed to lead, but didn't linger on questioning it. He was too lost in the moment. Loki was a lover like no other. Such an exquisitely explosive force to be reckoned with and Fandral had an idea that this was merely a taste at the pleasures that could be yet to come. If he made certain to play his cards right, that was.

  And play his cards he did, keeping Loki dipping and rolling under his hand. Pressing tighter to create more friction against the firm length sliding between them. Measuring his breaths carefully and focusing on the taste of his lover's flesh beneath his lips so he could hold out.

  There prince's voice finally increasing in pitch as his own presses became more insistent. Fandral tightened his grip, pulling him tight against him and holding him there as the writhing of their bodies squeezing together around the prince’s cock brought his lover to climax. Fandral looking up quickly to capture the beautiful image of it. Vowing upon the heavens to never miss a moment of the glorious pleasure as it painted the prince's angelic visage. The sight bringing his own end as well, pressing into his lover and stifling his moans into his shoulder. Their hearts seeming to ricochet off each other as they sat with their chests held tight together.

  Loki didn't ask him to leave and Fandral was more than happy to stay. Lounging upon the bed as his pulse slowed, he was yet again surprised by the prince's actions. His lover moving his arm out so that he could position himself against the warrior's side. Happily using his shoulder for his pillow as one arm draped loosely across his chest.

  Fandral couldn't help but smile. The position was obvious. Loki apparently preferred to have his lover stay the night. Though if anyone had told the swordsman that the mischievous prince was a cuddler, he would call them out as a liar to be sure. Now he was questioning a lot of preconceived notions about the lean man drifting off happily against his side.

  “As you wish, my prince,” he whispered softly, giving Loki a tender kiss to the head as he settled in for a pleasant sleep as well.

***""

  Fandral awoke before morning light, carefully slipping out from under his lover and quietly redressing. Smiling at Loki’s soft beauty as he slumbered upon the satin sheets.

  “It's time for me to go my prince,” Fandral said, brushing his lover's hair back and kissing his smooth temple tenderly. “Can't risk getting caught defiling the prince of Asgard, you know.”

  “The servants would never dare to speak of it,” Loki assured him with a weary yawn.

  “It's not the servants that concern me,” Fandral returned with a grin. Seeing his lover's eyes reflecting in the dim light of the room and trying to ignore the flutter it caused in his heart. “I am certain that Thor doesn't always knock before entering.”

  “Well, you're not wrong,” Loki admitted rolling onto his back and giving a far too alluring stretch. The sensuous lines of his long lean form extending out temptingly before the warrior.

  The prince had done that on purpose, of that Fandral had no doubt. It took far too much willpower not to crawl back over that exquisite form and reclaim it for his own pleasures. But that was a far more dangerous game than Fandral was willing to play just yet.

  So he ignored the pointed tightening in his breeches as he peeled his eyes away and headed back towards the balcony. ”Until next time my prince,” he said as he paused long enough to give his lover a brief salute before making his escape.

  And later that morning, as he soaked in a steaming bath, he pleasured himself to the image etched in his brain of his Ivory lover laying out on display before him. Vowing until himself that there would definitely be a next time and a next after that. Over and over until all the pleasures of the flesh had been gleaned from his handsome lover. No matter the costs, he was going to see this game to it's end.

 

***********


	5. Chapter 5

*************   
**Chapter 5**

****************

 

  As their nightly rondevous continued, Fandral found it increasingly difficult to seem indifferent to the young prince when they were out of his quarters. As Loki was usually right alongside Thor, and the warriors also accompanied the prince in his daily activities, it was only natural that they all be together most days. What should be a blessing, being among the chosen to grace the inner circle of the prince's friends, soon grew akin to a troublesome curse as the swordsman, despite his best intentions, grew more and more attached to his royal lover.

  Thor, though oblivious as to why, took note of his brother's more tolerant mood now lasting much longer than any time previous. He often acted as though Loki had just recently been adopted instead of growing up along side the thunderer. The elder prince dragging his brother along to every outing and event. Including that evening's dinner at the local inn to celebrate the upcoming hunt.

  Thor was going on and on about what fantastic creatures they'd surely fell in their hunt tomorrow and sharing tales of previous endeavors, while Loki sat next to his hulking brother, smiling pleasantly enough at the flowing conversation. The difference between the two princes was astounding, made all the more obvious as they sat side by side on one side of the table. Had no one knew the younger was adopted, they'd surely be questioning it. 

  Fandral sat off to one side, his arms draped casually about two busty young women. It was all just a cover, he had no interest in these girls whatever. But with the object of his desire sitting so close, he had to keep up appearances.

  Loki apparently didn't seem to mind in the slightest that the man with whom he shared his bed with every night, was now flirting and holding onto someone else. He just grinned easily and chimed in his opinion from time to time in the story telling. 

  Later that night however, his distaste in the matter was much more apparent.

“You smell like a bar wench,” Loki sneered, frowning and scrunching up his nose at the swordsman as he denied him a greeting kiss by holding one hand up to block his efforts. “Go bathe.” he ordered, giving a curt nod towards his private bathing chambers.

  “Two bar wenches to be exact,” Fandral returned grabbing the hand and bringing it down easily. “And you smell like a bar. Join me.”

  
  Fandral smiled as Loki followed him readily enough into his bathing room. A room Fandral had yet to see and couldn't help whistling appreciatively at it. “Being a prince certainly has its perks,” he remarked as he began stripping down.

  “Almost as much as sleeping with one?” Loki inquired, just a hint of mischief in his voice. Fandral knew he was constantly being tested by the young prince and actually enjoyed being kept in his toes by one so clever.

  “Nonsense,” Fandral returned pulling the prince's tunic off as he was making no moves to undress himself. “I would happily sleep with you whether you were a servant or a prince. Though to be honest, I would have likely done it sooner if you were a servant.”

  Loki gave a half chuff of laughter and shook his head, but his grin broadened. Fandral knew he could always win him over and reached down to undo his breaches.

“So sure if your own prowess are you,” Loki scoffed, holding up one foot so the warrior could remove first one boot, then the other. Tossing them aside to land on top of his clothes.

  “I am,” Fandral confirmed without a pause. Loki’s eyes narrowed dangerously as though he wanted to retorted, though his lips still held that smile, as though unable to frown in the warrior's presence. “Are you calling me a liar, my fair prince? “ He continued smoothly as he pushed the breaches down and took Loki's hands into his own to step out of them. “Come, let us soak in the tepid waters so I may demonstrate this prowess further.”

  Loki allowed himself to be lead easily into the bath. Their descent stopping only when they were up to their collarbones in the steaming waters. Loki sighed and seemed to visibly relax as he was engulfed in the warmth. Whatever thought which had caused him to bristle seeming to melt away into the waters.

  Fandral smiled at his lover and closed the gap to steal a chaste kiss before gently taking him by the shoulders and turning him around. His calloused hands sliding inward, towards Loki's gorgeously lengthy neck and circling it slightly.

  Delicately, he began rubbing soft circles down it with his thumbs. Moving languidly along the spine, down to the narrow shoulders then fanning outward towards the tightly muscled arms.

  Loki hummed in approval and leaned forward over the edge of the great pool in the ground that was his bath tub. Bringing his arms out to rest his head upon them as the warrior worked there tension out of his muscles.

  “ I stand corrected,” Loki admitted after another 20 minutes of the massage, Fandral's skilled hands now down around his waist as he pushed into the line of muscles there with his thumbs. “Your prowess remains without question. “

  “I'm glad I could uphold my reputation, my prince,” Fandral said placing a kiss upon his lover's spine as his thumbs found the adorably,delicious dimples which were inset just above the prince's supple bottom. Pressing into them brought the most alluring moan from his desired's lips and caused him to arch his back beautifully. “Though my worldly pleasures are for none but you my delectable treat. My treasure of all treasures.” His lips continuing to kiss along Loki's spine as his words poured lowly from his lips. He moved closer, pressing his own firm need against his lover's ass as he pushed into the dimples again. Delighting in finding such a sensitive spot on the prince's body.

  “Flattery will get you...”

  “Everywhere with you, my dashing prince,” Fandral cut in, reaching around and taking hold of his lover's own firm erection. Loki pushed back into him with a soft sigh, but then suddenly paused, tilting his head.

  Fandral had heard it too, the unmistakable sound of the door to his Chambers closing.  
The warrior cursed, releasing his lover as he took a breath and ducked under the water just before Thor came striding in.

  “Thor, to what do I owe this visit,” Loki cooed all too easily.

  “I was walking by and thought I heard voices,” Thor asked scanning the room suspiciously.

  “Well then, it is fortunate that I am in fact alone,” Loki retorted a bit more firmly. “Otherwise would be a bit awkward. For you of course. I could care less if you wanted to watch or not. “

  Thor suddenly caught on to what Loki had implied and his cheeks pinkened immediately with blush.

  “Oh Loki, you are correct. I forget myself. Please, forgive my intrusion.” the thunderer quickly apologized as he turned to leave. Pausing to scan over the room again before he left.

  “Nonsense, no apology needed brother,” Loki assured him with a wave of his hand. “Why don't you join me in the bath?”

  Fandral, who was just beginning to smile at the crown prince's easy dismissal, now frowned and cursed as he heard his lover suggest such a thing. Reaching out and giving his butt a quick pinch for his insolence.

  “No no,”Thor chuckled, turning to smile at his brother. It was so good to have happy Loki back by his side again. “You enjoy it, I've got to prepare for tomorrow's hunt yet.”

  Loki shifted suddenly as his butt was pinched, but easily covered up the move as just shifting his position in the bath. “Oh come on Thor, we haven't bathed together since we were youths. I'll plate your hair.” He offered pleadingly.

  “Perhaps another time brother,” Thor chuckled shaking his head. “You enjoy. I shall see you in the morning.”

  “So be it,” Loki shrugged. “Good night brother.”

  Fandral waited until he heard the door close before finally resurfacing with a huge gasp. Gulping desperately for air after such a long time under.

  “Oh good, you didn't drown,” the prince said, looking over his shoulder with a devilish smirk.

  “Are you madd?!” Fandral snapped in disbelief.

  “Well, that's certainly vague. Possibly?”

  “What were you thinking, inviting Thor into the bath? What if he'd said yes?” Fandral spat still catching his breath.

  Loki just laughed easily and turned to face the warrior with that soft grin he kept on reserve just for him. And honestly, how could anyone remain upset when such a beautiful being such as Loki was giving them that smile?

  “Fandral, darling,” Loki assured him as he closed the gap and rested his hands upon the swordsman's shoulders. And did the prince know what that one word did to the other man? Wielding the term of endearment like a dagger, and plunging it straight into his rabbiting heart. “You worry needlessly. Thor is too proud to join his brother in the bath. We haven't seen each other's bared butts since we were about 8. Still, he might have noticed your clothes under my boots there if I hadn't have kept him so distracted.”

  Fandral glanced over and cursed his own carelessness. He'd grown far too comfortable around the prince. He'd have to do better in the future. “Apologies then, my prince.” He said taking his lover by the waist and pulling him close. Their members bumping comfortably between them. “I'll not doubt your intentions again.”

  “Yes you will,” Loki returned quickly. “And you'd be wise to do it. Now, where were we?” he purred as he turned back around, assuming his former position.

  The warrior smiled and shook his head. Would his life ever be dull around such a cleverly, mischievous lover? He certainly hoped not. He moved back forward, covering his back with his body and reaching around to once again grasp the prince’s erection. Loki dutifully pushing back into him so his own cock slid gloriously up through his cheeks.

  The prince waved his hand and gave a flick of his wrist, green smoke exploding in his palm. Clearing to reveal a vial of lube which he handed back over his shoulder to the swordsman. Fandral had witnessed Loki's magic before, but it still fascinated him. The ability to call items to his hand being only one of many tricks the young mage knew.

  Fandral coated himself and slid neatly inside his lover, pausing with a moan as he adjusted to the heat.

  “Now do keep it down,” Loki purred devilishly over his shoulder. “I'm afraid the acoustics in here to carry sound quite well. Wouldn't want to attract attention. “

  “Don't you have a silencing spell you could employ?”

  “Now where would be the fun in that,” the prince chuckled wickedly.

  Fandral just shook his head and drew himself back, his head just breaching the rim before plunging back inside. His lover stifling a choked groan at the move. He repeated the action twice more, angling a little more forward each time until he found what he was looking for. The impact of his cock into his lover's nerves brining a sharp cry that echoed in the room.

  Fandral grinned and covered Loki's mouth with one hand, bending down to whisper into his lover's ear. “You're right, my prince. Where would be the fun in that?”

  Spot memorized he began grinding into his lover. Feeling the price's body arch and buck into the hand still grasping his stout cock. Loki’s breath coming more rapidly as he moaned into the warriors hand.

  His desired always demanded the warrior to take control of him and Fandral always gave him everything. Never worrying about being too rough when dealing with the prince’s own greedy sexual appetites. The warrior pressed forth digging his cock deeper into that luscious heat, feeling his lover's moans strained against his fingers. Rocking his hips into that perfectly round ass and sinking in so deep, his balls felt the brim of his lover's hole. The force of each push causing the member held in his other hand to drag smoothly through his fingers.

  Loki was a magnificent lover, always taking it all and wanting more. As soon as Fandral had bottomed out, Loki pushed back. As if he were trying to take more though it was impossible.

  They set a heavy pace, grinding and pushing against each other, until the prince came, groaning out his climax behind the warriors firm hand. Fandral plunged back into the shuddering body, once, twice, and on the third thrust, felt the pressure that had been building like a summer storm finally release. Pressing his hot seed into his lover and drawing another groan from those pert lips.

  Fandral finally released his hold as he slid out and laid back into the bath waters. Staring at the guilded dome above him as he caught his breath. Loki climbed out quietly, drying off before retiring to his bed where the swordsman found him already dozing when he finally emerged moments later.

  While he'd love nothing more than to lie next to that naked pale form, they both knew he would be rising quite early for the hunt tomorrow. He leaned down kissing his lover's creamy forehead goodnight. Only to have his tunic suddenly grabbed and he tilted down further, catching those sweet lips in a more sensual engagement.

  “Goodnight my handsome prince,” Fandral said softly as he was released. “I'll see you on the Morrow’s hunt.”

  Loki just smiled, a sliver of green showing beneath heavy lids as he watched the warrior as he made his escape over the balcony.

***********


	6. Chapter 6

***************   
**Chapter 6**   
****************

  
  “I think it's best if we all split off into pairs,” Thor announced, pulling his steed to a stop at the forest's edge to regard the group. “We'll cover more ground and have more chance of a successful hunt. The pair that fells the most prey, wins.”

  “And what pray tell do they win,” Loki asked a bit skeptically. Though Fandral could see the prince's wheels turning in another direction. Pairs would possibly mean he and Fandral would be able to sneak off alone together. An idea that the warrior wholly looked forward to.

  “Why honor of course,” Thor replied as though it should be obvious. Loki rolling his eyes openly at it. “Respect.”

  “Then it will do no good for us to team up, brother,” Loki announced and the swordsman could see how the thunderer deflated a little. Loki had certainly read the crown prince's intentions like a book. The clever little minx. “It wouldn't exactly be fair. Together, we already have both honor and respect. We should think about fairness to the others, since you're the one proposing the challenge , and you are the greatest Hunter among us. I being a close second of course. It would even the playing field a bit if we leant our services to another.”

  “Second best,” Sif scoffed openly. “Surely you jest!”

  “Exactly,” Hogun chimed in. “Everyone knows that I'm the second finest Hunter in the realms.”

  “Second only to me,” Fandral added cheekily. Oh how so, so, very brilliant his lover was. Already dividing them, laying a trap with his words that the others fell into so easily. Whether Fandral was the second best or not, he cared little about hunting and more about getting that sexy, young prince off by himself.

  “You,”Hogun scoffed. “What was the last beast you hunted?”

  “Goose,” Fandral replied easily, then looked around at their flat stares. “It was a snow goose and it was out of season. I tracked it across ten leagues. Through brambles so thick you had to slice through them with a broadsword.”

  “Let me guess,” Sif filled in. “Uphill both ways?”

  “Now, now, daylight is wasting and Loki is right,” Thor agreed smiling. “We'd be far better lending our services to pair off with one of you. “

  “I call Hogun,” Volstagg announced, piping up for the first time. Everyone looking at him questioningly. Everyone except for Loki. “Well, no offense Thor, or Loki, but he is the better Hunter and I want to eat tonight.”

  Hogun just grinned smugly as he maneuvered his horse over next to the portly warrior. Fandral couldn't believe it, this was all working out so easily. There was no way Sif was going to go hunting with Loki, her open distaste for the younger prince was well known. Though rightfully so as Loki had been responsible for changing her hair from Golden blond to midnight black. Despite everyone's agreement that it suited her better, she was still not ready to forgive him anytime soon.

  “I'm with Thor then,” Sif stated, narrowing her gaze at Loki as she rode in front of him to get beside his brother.

  “Obviously,” Loki sighed rolling his eyes as he turned his horse to head into the forest. “Fine Fandral, looks like it's just you and I. Do try to stay out from in front of my crossbow.”

  Fandral made show of scowling at Volstagg as he rode past, chasing after the young prince. “You owe me,” he warned before the disappeared into the thick woods.

**********

  
  “By the nine, Loki,” Fandral panted as he thrust up into his lover. The prince's elegantly long legs, now bare and wrapped firmly around his waist. Helping to support him from where he was pressed into a fat tree. “I may yet look more forward to hunts with you if this is how they work.”

  “My glamour must be fading already, swordsman,” Loki panted into his ear as his arms gripped the blond’s shoulders. “I've already lost my title from your lips. Shall I also soon lose your company from my bed.”

  “Forgive me my divinely, handsome, prince,” Fandral corrected kissing down that sleek neck in worship to his lover. Loki questioning him about such a matter was just another dagger to his already weakening heart. He had no right to be falling for the young prince, but after a month now in his company, he couldn't deny that there was something developing there. His attachment growing stronger with each day. Or perhaps it had been there from the start, from the moment Loki first began turning his head. “My ever brilliant prince. There’s one and only one that I crave. I will happily grace your bed until you've tired of my services.”

  “That should be a while yet as apparently I've yet to sample all you have to offer,” Loki returned, leaning his head back to give his lover full access to his throat. Fandral holding him by his butt, nearly supporting the full weight of the trim prince, leaving no hand free with which to pleasure that lean cock dripping neadily between them. The prince making no moves to pleasure himself either, the wicked man. Fandral knew he was torturing himself and would continue to wait until Fandral had finished himself and would then be more available to fully satisfy him.

  Loki enjoyed their little games like this. Though the warrior often thought he just enjoyed being catered to. Not that Fandral minded. Thor usually took everyone's attention, he couldn't blame the young prince for seeking out what he could. And the swordsman would gladly give him all the attention he wanted and more. As he sank himself in, spilling his seed deep within those lions, he muffled his moan against his lover's lips.

  “My turn ?” Loki asked with a far too innocent tone that made the warriors stomach twist.

  “Your turn, my prince,” Fandral said kissing his love as he slid from his heat and gently lowered his legs to the ground.

  Loki's foot accidently catching the crossbow that was propped against the tree beside them and firing off an arrow. Causing them both to jump in surprise at the action. Half a breath later, a fat grouse the size of a large dog, crashed to the ground next to them. The arrow sticking straight through its chest.

  Loki blinked in wonder, lifting the bird by the arrow and glancing questioningly up to the branches above his head.

  “Still counts,” he announced with a shrug, tossing the bird over by their supplies as he turned his attention back to the swordsman.

  “I'd say I definitely got the better hunter,” Fandral purred moving slowly down to his knees before the prince. “And the best partner.” He added silkily as he took Loki's length into his mouth. The delicate fingers of his lover now twisting deliciously in his golden locks as he worked him past his lips. His tongue dragging the shaft as he sucked upon him, delighting in the wonderful sounds of pleasure it brought from the prince's lips.

  Loki didn't last as long as the warrior would have liked, but he only attributed that to his own prowess as well. Having learned exactly what the prince liked in order to bring him far quicker to his end. Being sure to swallow every drop and lick his lover clean before casting his eyes upwards as he knelt before him. Further feeding to his needs for attention.

  “Was that satisfactory my prince ?”

  “Quite,” Loki panted, his green eyes meeting Fandral's as his fingers combed through those bouncy locks. “More than satisfactory, my darling.”

  Fandral took a sharp inhale as the prince leaned over and drew his lips to his. Their kisses always more tender and sweet after copulation. The prince also more tender and sweet just after. This was the Loki that Fandral was certain that only he and the queen mother saw. Soft Loki with no arrogance or dalliances to uphold. And as their lips parted he saw that beautiful smile that his and his alone.

***********

  Fandral tied the fat grouse to his horse as they prepared to ride back. Loki stood over by his own steed, checking that the saddle was tight and everything was in order. The warrior expected him to climb up and mounted his own horse in preparation, but instead the prince suddenly gave his horse a sharp swat on the rump. The beast immediately leaping forward and taking off.

  Fandral just eyed the young prince questioningly. Honestly, nothing should surprise the warrior by now while he was in the mischievous young man's presence. And yet Loki always seemed to keep him guessing.

  “Oh dear,” Loki lamented, though bore a wide wolfish grin as he sauntered over to Fandral's steed. “My horse has appeared to have spooked and run off. I guess I'll just have to ride back with you.”

  Fandral's own grin widened as he caught on and slid easily behind the saddle to make room for his lover. “Of course my prince. So difficult to find a reliable mount these days.”

  Loki stepped into the stirrup and brought a far too flexible leg up and across the saddle, settling into place before the warrior. “Isn't it though.” He remarked pointedly. “Now do hold on, I wouldn't dream of being responsible for injuring one of Thor's friends.”

  “As you wish, my prince,” Fandral said as he placed his hands carefully upon the lean man's waist and leaning in so close that his chest rested against his lover's back. “Though I do hope you don't show all of Thor's friends such kindnesses.”

  “Well, I do have my favorite, though please don't tell him. Norns knows what it would do to his ego should he find out.”

  Fandral could only grin broader at the quip and awarded his lover a kiss to the cheek before they took off. And what a divine position it was for the ride back. The swordsman happily holding those lithe hips as they rolled with the movement of the horse that bore them. Not even removing them as they finally found the rest of the group at the designated meeting spot.

  Thor holding Loki's horse by the reigns, clearly relieved to see his brother approaching safe and sound.

  “There it is, wretched beast spooked and ran off.” Loki growled as he trotted up next to the group and awarded the horse in question a contemptuous look.

  “I'll have a talk with the stable master about it,” Thor said grimly, now frowning at the horse himself as though it had slighted him. “I am glad to see you are well. Though, I am quite surprised you didn't make Fandral walk”

  “I won him over with my charm,” Fandral announced smiling happily from his perch behind the prince.

  “ Is that what you call it?” Loki scoffed openly, Fandral knew it was all theatrics and delighted in how easily his lover played his part. Especially as he knew none of it was true. “ Honestly, I did it to cease that incessant chatter. You may unhand me now swordsman.”

  That was his cue, his new favorite spot had to be relented and he slid easily from off the back of their mount’s rump, landing lightly on his feet and going over to retrieve the errant horse. He'd be certain that the stable master understood the horse did not run off willingly. Perhaps an embellishment on Loki's trick would smooth it over. The prince was often pulling pranks, so one enough to cause an Asgardian steed to run off would not be so far fetched. Still smiling he swung up into the saddle to regard his friends.

  “So how was the hunt?” He questioned, looking around curiously at everyone. None had a single beast or bird tethered to their saddles. None but Loki that was. The recognition of it setting in and broadening his grin as Thor voiced it.

  “Terrible, not a single animal to be seen all day,” the thunderer lamented heavily. His shoulders sagging in disappointment.

  “Ah, that's not entirely true,” Fandral informed, holding a hand out to his love who now held the large grouse aloft smugly. “It would seem that I was with the best Hunter after all.”

  “You,” Sif scoffed eying the young prince in disbelief. “How? We searched all day for tracks, feathers, migration trails.”

  “It was merely my innate natural abilities,” Loki responded airily.

  “Bullshit,” Sif frowned still not buying it.

  “Fandral?” Loki called, deferring to the warrior to uphold his word.

  “I assure you, lady Sif,” Fandral explained. “Not a word of it is a lie. “

  “I'll be taking that honor and respect now,” Loki stated with a sly grin.

  Sif just huffed and wheeled her horse about to head back home. Thor rode over to congratulate his brother on a fine hunt, though fortunately didn't inquire any details about it. Instead, too eager to fill Loki in on relaying his own day's events.

**********


	7. Chapter 7

*******************  
 **Chapter 7**  
 ************* ******

  
  Thor was so upset by his lack of killing anything on their hunt, that he immediately made plans to go out again to a different realm. One currently locked in the grips of winter.

  
  Much to Fandral's dismay, Loki declined going and no amount of pleading, or trying to appeal to him through sexual favors, would sway his mind. The warrior however, had no such ease at getting out of the hunt. As part of the renowned Warriors Three, and Thor's inner group of friends, it was practically mandatory that he attend.

  
  Thor stated that he could lend his prowess to whichever team he saw could use it more. It was a tough decision, but in the end, he chose to stick with Thor and Sif, reasoning that they'd surely fell something quickly and he could soon be returning to Asgard and his handsome lover. He couldn't have been more wrong.

**********

  
  Loki was just leaving the library that evening, heading back to his quarters and nearly ran straight into Thor. He looked up, taking in his battered and disheveled appearance immediately. His cape was in tatters, scrapes and blood, though likely not his, stained his arms and his clothes.

  
  “What in Yggdrasil happened to you?" Loki asked in stunned disbelief.

  
  “Snowboar stampede,” Thor replied grinning all too proudly for the image his words conjured.

  
  “Are you alright,” Loki asked in light concern. Of course his brother was alright. But he felt the need to ask anyway.

  
  This only caused Thor to grin broader that his brother should show such care for him. “I am fine, brother. Oh it was glorious, you should have been there!”

  
  “I doubt that.”

  
  Thor continued undaunted. “The beasts were every bit of ten feet high, possibly more. I shattered the ice at their feet, meaning to only stun them into confusion mind you. I never figured the dull beasts would fight back. But oh, how glorious the alpha boar was. He lead the charge and the others followed. We fought the mighty creatures with swords to tusks! What a glorious battle, truly one for the ages!”

  
  Now Loki was more than a little concerned. Fighting snow boar that had tusks every bit as strong as the toughest steel and towered well over most Asgardians, was not something most walked away from unscathed. And if Thor looked as worse for the wear as he did, what prey tell did the rest of the party look like?

  
  “Oh dear, did everyone make it out okay?” He asked, though here included everyone in that question, his main concern was for one and one alone.

  
  “Yes, yes,” Thor assured him, moving to throw an arm over his shoulder, but Loki stepped aside and avoided it easily. Scrunching his nose at the blood crusted appendage, so Thor got the hint. “Well, Fandral got gored quite gloriously. Right through the shoulder. Oh he'll have a fine scar to go along with his story for the maidens with that one.”

  
  Loki had to fight hard to keep his features schooled. Fandral was gored, which meant he was down in the healing rooms right now, while this foolish oaf was going on about how great his scar would be as though jealous of his position. It took everything the prince had in him not to hit him over the head.

  
  “There is to be a most magnificent feast this evening as the cook is preparing the beast now,” Thor was going on, bringing Loki back from his thoughts. “You should be there!”

  
  “So that you can boast winning over the only standing member of the previous champions team,” Loki sniffed haughtily. “I think I'll pass thank you.”

  
  “Loki, I would never,” Thor began, his face falling a bit as he recognized the old bristly Loki coming back. He should have known his brother's easy attitude was too good to last.

  
  “You would and you and I both know it,” Loki stated. “Now if you don't mind, I suddenly feel the need for a hot bath. Seems your stench has now migrated to my clothes as well. “

  
  Thor looked at Loki funny, then sniffed himself as his brother stepped past. He did reek most gloriously. “Hey, how about that shared bath, brother?” He called hopefully.

  
  “And have you pallute my bath with rancid pig guts?” his brother returned as he opened his chamber door. “No thank you!”

**********


	8. Chapter 8

*************

**Chapter 8**

****************

  Fandral lay in the healers room, chatting with his friends before the feast began. The healers were every skilled in easing his pain, but it would take several sessions yet to heal completely and as such, he was supposed to stay here while the others went off to join in the festivities. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy his friends, it was just that the one he truly desired to see would never visit him here and his heart ached worse than his shoulder at the thought.

  
  “Save me a piece,” he called after his friends as they departed, painting on what he hoped was a believable smile.

  
  Now his only company was the servant girl who'd been sweeping and tidying the room for the last 20 minutes. As they cleared out, she made her way over towards Fandral. He sighed and frowned, only wishing to be left alone in his heartache.

  
  “My poor dashing warrior,” she crooned as she sat upon the edge of the bed and reached out to caress his cheek gently. “Perhaps there is something I could do to ease your pain?”

  
  It wasn't that she wasn't a pretty servent girl, she was petite, yet busty, long flowing dark hair, and a very beautiful face. However, she wasn't his beloved and he really wanted no part of her. Though he shouldn't be surprised by her forwardness. Many a maiden threw themselves at the handsome swordsman. It was both a blessing and a curse.

  
  “Apologies, my fair lady,” Fandral said taking her hand off his cheek and and kissing the back of it politely. “However, I'm afraid that I must decline your most generous offer. Though due to no fault of your own. You are a very beautiful young woman, with eyes as green as…” he paused, still holding her hand as his eyes narrowed. He knew those eyes. No other in all the realms held the emeralds in their orbs 'cept one. “Loki?”

  
  The servant girl smirked as her visage melted away, leaving behind the young prince now sitting before him.

  
  “I'm impressed,” Loki said, not bothering to remove his hand. “Only Thor and my parents have ever seen through my disguises.”

  
  “Then all others are fools,” Fandral returned, his heart racing now as he gazed upon his heart's desire. Loki had come to visit after all. Or had this just been a test of Fandral's virtue? If so for what end? “Your eyes hold a shade of green that no artist could ever hope to capture.”

  
 

  Hogun made it halfway to the feasting hall, when he remembered the dagger he'd left sitting by Fandral's bed. Turning on heel to go retrieve it. He neared the door when he heard voices. Fandral's and some one else's. Some one familiar. They appeared to be flirting from the sounds of it.

  
  Hogun rolled his eyes, about to turn back around. He could get his dagger another day. But the other person spoke up again and now he knew who that voice was and had to see it for himself. Loki.

  
  As he peeked around the door, he couldn't believe his eyes. The young prince sitting on the edge of the bed next to Fandral, both wearing besotted grins as they conversed. Hogun knew love when he saw it, but couldn't help but wonder just how long this had been going on? And how had the two kept it a secret from all others?

  
  The warrior smirked as he turned to go join the feast. This new knowledge tucked safely away for later use. Oh, he wasn't going to out the happy couple, not just yet. But he knew his chance to divulge what he knew would be coming soon.

 

  
  Loki just rolled his eyes and finally did pull his hand away. “Your flattery is wasted..”

  
  “.. No it's not,” the warrior cut in smirking knowingly. “Though I'm glad you're here, I had no one left to recount my tales of bravery to-”  
He blinked in surprise as they princes lips met his in a passionate kiss. Oh how he'd missed those honeyed kisses today.

  
  “How do you feel?” Loki asked as their lips parted.

  
  “A few more kisses like that, an I'll be good as new.” The warrior smirked, delighting in the slight pinking in his lover's cheeks at complimenting his bold show of affections.

  
  “Your time is wasted in this healing room,” the prince frowned as he felt over the bandage now wrapped around Fandral's shoulder. “Wretched, midieval mages. Afraid to expend any real energy to healing.”

  
  “So certain that you can do better, my handsome prince?”

  
  Loki paused and seemed to think on it for a moment as though troubling it over. “I can,” he said softly. “If you trust me.”

  
  The doubt so evident in his lover's voice caused the warrior's stomach to twist. Why would he not trust Loki? Was there more to this than he was stating? Another test perhaps? “Of course I trust you Loki. Implicitly and without doubt or hesitation.”

  
  “I'll remember you said that,” the prince smirked and all the trepidation was instantly erased from his face as though it had never been there. “Well, come on then. Let's get this over with, shall we?”

  
  Loki lead the way, once again donning the servant girl disguise. Fandral finding her much more attractive knowing it was his desired prince hiding under there. Though they really didn't need to worry about running into anyone. All were enjoying roast boar about now.

  
  To his surprise though, they didn't head straight to his room, but rather a side alcove. There they paused by a large tapestry depicting a feirce basalisk, and the warrior watched curiously as Loki pushed it aside. Pushing a brick that jutted out just a bit further than the rest to reveal a great door that swung inward as the brick was pushed.

  
  Loki ducked in quickly and Fandral followed, delighting in the green light guiding their way, cast by a strange flame of the same color held out in the prince’s palm. The passage taking a couple of twists before another door opened and they were in Loki's private chambers. The warrior turning to see the book case closing back behind him.

  
  “A secret passage,” he remarked, watching as the prince tossed the flame into the fireplace where it roared to full life and began warming the room. “That would be immensely more favorable to using the balcony.”

  
  “Well, now you know,” Loki replied with a quick smile that left almost as quickly as it has appeared.

  
  The tenseness was back in the prince's demeanor again. It wasn't just in his short words. His entire body seemed sprung tight as though ready for battle. Fandral stepped forward and caught his chin gently, awarding him a tender kiss. Feeling slightly releaved when his lover returned it. 

Loki was giving him a much softer smile when their lips parted again.Though his eyes seemed sad. He felt it more than saw it, the way they searched his for just a bit before dropping. Fandral knew a goodbye when he saw it, but why?

  
  “You'll need to leave your clothes out here, and your weapons,” Loki was saying as he turned and headed towards the bath. His voice all business.“Less chance of Thor seeing them. I've got to cool the bath I'm afraid. It won't be pleasant for you, however my magic will be stronger.”

  
  Fandral just watched him curiously. So many questions swirling in his head, yet his throat seemed so tight that he couldn't give any of them voice. Why was Loki acting like this? What was going to happen that would make him say goodbye like that?

  Despite the chaos of doubt in his head, Fandral still trusted Loki explicitly and stripped of his clothes, hurrying to join him in the bath.

  
  Loki stood looking at the waters, his form bare and though the entire room was now chilled so much that a light sheen of ice sat on the baths surface and Fandral's breath came out in cloudy puffs, not a single goosebump raised upon his flesh. The warrior himself hugged his arms as he stepped to his side and tried not to show too much discomfort.

  
  Loki turned to him as though he'd been waiting and took both his hands in his. Stepping backwards into the waters and guiding the swordsman in with him. Fandral wincing slightly as the frigid water kissed his shrinking cock, then engulfed it entirely. Causing his belly to tighten as his groin tried to retreat further into his body.

  
  “Just like a brisk summer swim in a crisp mountain river,” he remarked with a large grin.

  
  “Liar,” Loki said stopping when they were finally chest deep and releasing both hands to bring them up to cover the large wound on Fandral's shoulder.

  
  “Okay, perhaps it's a bit brisker than that,” the warrior remarked, dipping his head to kiss the prince's forehead now that he was so close. “But I thank you for doing this.”

  
  “Save it,” Loki said softly. “Thank me in the morning…. If you remember.”

  
  Fandral smiled at the thought of spending his night with his handsome prince. Though the sad tone was still there. Why would he forget to thank his lover? And why did that still sound like a goodbye instead of a promise at a night together?

  
  The warrior watched quietly as green light grew and flowed like tendrils from the mages hands. Wrapping over and around his shoulder. The warmth of it seeping all the way through his wound, though sadly did nothing to warm his body. Nor did the lithe form now standing so close, Loki was always much cooler to the touch than others, the swordsman automatically holding his trim waist lightly in his hands.

  
  He watched his lover's stoic face, illuminated by the emerald magic. His eyes focused in intense concentration, never moving from the wound before him. He'd never seen Loki so focused.

  
  Though as he watched, the emerald glow seemed to ripple and fade. Giving way to peeks of the finest ciruleon blue, like that of a clear winter sky. He watched mesmerized as it appeared in areas, only to ripple away from sight, over and over. Each time the area of blue growing larger until it settled upon his lover's skin fully. Loki still focused on his task, not even seeming to notice that where he once stood, now remained a Jotun with his same lithe form.

  
  Had Fandral not had ahold of his prince the entire time, he might have thought the Jotun had swapped places with him. The green eyes now gone, replaced by crimson ones that reflected the light still casting from his delicate hands.

  
  The warrior had never gazed upon such a beautiful form. Though in truth, he rarely gave the Giants of the frost realm much of a second glance. Great hulking barbarians that they were. Though this Jotun was certainly not giant, nor a hulking barbarian.

  In fact it’s lean, elegant form was instantly intrinsic. Fandral found his hands moving of their own accord, rising up to trace over the delicate runes now painting his lover's face.

  
  So this was why his skin was always so cool and his kisses tasted of new snow. This was his true lineage, not Asgardian, or Vallerian, but Jotun. And this must also why he'd been so tense. So certain that this was goodbye.I Did think Fandral would desert him, or worse?

  
  “This is why you had me leave my weapons in the other room,” Fandral asked gently. 

  The crimson gaze now turning up to meet his, though the face remaining carefully stoic. Too careful, which meant his lover was riddled with emotion he was refusing to show. Putting back up walls that he'd allowed down for so long.

  
  “You are a warrior,” Loki said evenly his spell work done and hands now resting lightly on Fandral's chest, though the swordsman knew they were there to push him away if need be. “Trained and quite skilled in hunting monsters.”

  
  “Of which you are not, my prince,” he replied, his hands once again going to his lover's waist and pulling him close. “Did you really think so little of me that you thought I would desert you for this? For showing me who you really were?”

  
  “This is not who I am, Fandral,” Loki frowned a bit in distaste. “It is merely my lineage. As for my thoughts on your reaction to it, I'll admit that I had my doubts. Still do.”

  
  “Then let me alleviate all of them, my divinely beautiful Jotun prince,” Fandral crooned, kissing down his desired's jaw. “I had no idea that the Jotun’s could produce such a gloriously exquisite being.”

  
  “Flattery will get you..”

  
  “Everywhere with you my prince,” Fandral said, completing their now usual banter. 

  Though doing it lightened his heart further as his kisses continued to the prince's neck. Delighting in the way his lover sighed at the touch of his lips, relaxing and tilting his head back a bit to allow the warrior more access.

  
  That night they made love. Arms wrapped tightly about each other as their bodies rocked as one. The heat of the roaring fireplace now warming their skin as they lay upon the prince’s silken linens.

  
  Loki had remained in his Jotun form, though whether from expenditure of magic to heal Fandral, or just another test, the warrior neither knew nor cared. He had free access to the exotic form, tracing every rune line from start to finish. Delighting in discovering delicate spirals upon his lovers hip bones that turned out to be extremely sensitive to the touch. Finding their match in the adorable dimples just above his waist, which explained a lot about his reaction to the massage he'd gotten.

  
  Fandral wrapped his hands around his lover's slim waist as he rocked upon him. Stretching his fingers to see if he could possibly reach both sets of spirals, front to back at the same time. Loki's hand suddenly grasping his wrist and stalling his actions.

  
  “You'll have me coming immediately upon succeeding in such an endeavor,” his voice warned lowly as his hand guided the warrior's to a much more suitable position higher on his waist. Still the knowledge of being able to bring his lover to end with just a touch, was enough to make his own cock twitch pleasantly. As much as it could within the tight, warm, folds of his lover's body.

  
  “Well then, let's delay that a bit longer, shall we,” Fandral purred as he ran his hands further around his desired's back. Loki’s lips dropping down to catch his, their tongues caressing automatically as they sighed into each other's mouths.

  
  Neither one really lead this time, yet their movements flowed easily. Pushing and falling in a slow pleasant rhythm, rolling as easy as ocean waves. Their bodies remaining so close as to produce hardly any friction, the warrior's cock staying nearly buried well within his azure lover the entire time.

  
  But the pressure was enough. The flux and wane of the muscles inside his lover's body gently contracting and relaxing with each roll of their body. Their joined moans filling their ears and minds with their shared passion.

  
  Fandral fingers discovering another rune upon his lovers back and traced it all the way down to the fine globes of his ass. His palms coming to rest there, gently increasing the steady push and pull off their rhythm.

  
  To his delight, Loki reached between them, taking his own pleasure into his hand. The warrior feeling the movements if his fingers now gripping the long slender cock as they moved upon his stomach. He was close, so very close now, and he knew Loki was as well by his increased breaths. Their lips no longer able to keep contact as their passion built the pressure within them.

  
  He pulled his head back, wanting to watch the emotion on his lover's face. Wanting to drink it in and memorize the image of his orgasm as it played out across his features. And as he felt his own release imminent, he slid his hands up and pressed in on those gorgeous dimples along his lover's back. Thrusting himself deep inside as he felt his lover tighten around him, groaning out his release as he watched his lover echoing their mutual climax.

  
  Their love making was the last dagger to the warrior's heart. There was no denying his feelings, nor questioning if Loki returned them. The prince had shown him everything he was and had given him all of him as well. And Fandral would gratefully receive it and cherish it as the precious gift that it was. Holding his lover close to him as they drifted to sleep comfortably in their post coitus high.

  
***************


	9. Chapter 9

************

  Fandral lay with his love pressed against his side. Loki's arm draped in its usual loose possessive fashion across his chest. The skin upon it once again pale as his lover's usual Asgardian like glamour had returned in the night. He doubted that he could ever find sleep again outside this now familiar comfort.

  Gently he combed his fingers through his love's silky hair. The one part of him that remained the same in either form. The warrior's shoulder no longer even giving him a hint of ache, however the prince had left a scar intact where the boars tusk had ran him through. Though whether that was out of kindness so the warrior could still brag, or just Loki leaving it as a reminder to what the mage had done for him, he wasn't entirely certain. With Loki, it was likely the latter.

  The prince stirred beneath his touch and turned his face into the warmth of the warriors chest. Trying to hide his eyes from the encroaching daylight.

  “Living dangerously, are we,” Loki murmured against him.

  “This morning it will be worth it,” Fandral replied hintingly.

  This piqued the prince's curiosity and he raised his head squinting down at him as his eyes adjusted to the light flooding his room.

  “I wish to court you Loki,” Fandral explained easily,  as he'd had a great deal of time both last night and this morning to think it through. Knowing there was no question in his heart.

  “A bit late for that.” Loki snorted, letting his head drop down again, though his fingers now played idly in the fine hairs of the warriors chest. Something his lover was prone to doing and Fandral often wandered off it was idle fascination over his own lack of body hair. Though now he at least knew why. “ Courting is what you do when you wish to bed someone. We're already fucking.”

  “That we are,” the warrior responded airily. He'd expected a bit of an argument from the prince. Nothing was ever easy with Loki. “I don't just wish to bed you, though. I wish to be able to be with you outside of the bedroom. To hold you and kiss you before all of Asgard. To show you off like the exquisitely majestic prize you are.”

  “A prize,” the prince mused, a dangerous lilt to his voice. “So is that what I am? Like some trophy to be won and shown off.”

  “Not a trophy, my handsome prince,” Fandral quickly corrected. “You're a treasure. The treasure of all treasures in my heart. And I wish for the entire time realms to know because of who you are.“

  “Surely you jest,” Loki argued with a chuff. “ I'm arrogant, and difficult, and argumentative.”

  “You're clever, and brilliant, “ Fandral countered easily. “and, well perhaps you are a bit arrogant but it's allowed. You're a prince”

  Loki was oddly quiet for a minute. The warrior had imagined there would be argument deferring to him just wanting his title as well and had carefully prepared a counter just in case. But his lover was clever, clever enough to realize that that wasn't what the swordsman was after and not question him on it.

  “And when do you propose to start,” the prince asked a bit quietly.

  “Immediately,” Fandral replied kissing his lover's head softly. “Right after I ask permission from the king and queen of course. Any tips on winning then over?”

  “Don't worry,” Loki chuckled. “You'll get their permission easy enough. I am not for the throne, nor is it important for me to produce any heirs. Quite the opposite in fact and as you now know, for rather obvious reasons.”   Yes Fandral did know and recognize the proverbial chaos that would follow any Asgardian women producing a Jotun baby from her lions. There would be no disguising the prince's lineage after that. “Though my brother?”

  “Perhaps we wait to tell him for just a bit,” the warrior said swallowing a bit nervously at the thought. “Maybe your clever mind can think of some way for me to approach it that won't get me killed.”

  “Me? You're the one who wanted to fuck a prince!”

  “Nonsense, I wanted to fuck you.” Fandral stated smoothly bringing Loki's hand up to kiss his knuckles lightly. “You being a prince just complicated it slightly.”

  “Only slightly? You are sure of yourself.”

  “I am.”

****************

  As Loki had said, the meeting with the king All father and Queen mother went far easier than expected.

  “Are we to take it that you are the reason for Loki’s rather improved mood of late,” the queen mother was asking.

  “I am,” Fandral replied proudly.

  “The same mood that has followed him home from the celebration on Vanaheim?”

  “It is,” Fandral agreed again, though knew where this was headed.

  “The same celebration that you attended,” Odin now said, his eye leveling on the warrior who sheepishly dropped his gaze. “Under the premise that Loki himself had invited you.”

  “I did.”

  “Nothing goes on in these realms that escapes my sight, young man,” Odin continued pointedly, causing Fandral to swallow a lump forming on his throat. Just how much did the king know already? “You and my son have been seeing each other for quite a while now.”

  “We have.”

  “So why come to me now? “

  “Because we're in love, your majesty,” Fandral said raising his eyes for the first time and seeing the queen smiling knowingly. “Well, to be honest, I've been in love for awhile. However, with Loki, as you know..”

  “He can be challenging,” the queen finished for him.

  “He can be a right pain in the ass, too,” Odin added instantly lightening the mood. “But he's my pain in the ass and a prince of Asgard. You'd do well to remember that!”

  "Of course your majesty," Fandral quickly acknowledged, placing a single fist to his chest as a solemn vow. “So, I have your permission?” He asked, his face already beaming.

  “Of course you do,” Odin said with a wave of his hand. “Though I never would have dreamt Loki to be getting courted before Thor. This is going to chaffe him justly.”

  “Uh yeah, about Thor.”

  “We'll leave that up to you Fandral,” the queen stated getting up and descending the steps towards the warrior. “However, fearless warrior, there is something we should yet discuss.”

  “If it's about Loki's lineage my queen,” Fandral said licking his lips a bit. “I already know. He has shown me himself.”

  “Then he truly does love you,” she said smiling as she took his cheeks into her hands and gave him a kiss to the forehead. “Go forth with our blessing, and bring our son gifts befitting a king!”

  “That I shall, thank you your majesty,” Fandral said placing his fist across his chest again and bowing in salute. Her words confirming Loki's feelings for him bolstering him greatly. “I shall make Asgard proud!”

**********


	10. Chapter 10

  Fandral scurried about from merchant to merchant that following week. When he had broached the subject of courting Loki, he'd already had the first gift in mind. But now just needed to have it created.

  His activity caught the attention of one lady warrior in particular.

  “Say, what's up with Fandral lately,” she remarked as she met her friends for dinner at the local tavern that evening.

  “What do you mean,”Volstagg asked curtly. “He's still recovering from the run in with the boar.”

  “Nonsense, he's well since recovered,” the lady warrior dismissed easily. “The healers certainly worked wonders. Why he was up and about as good as new the next day. I saw him on his way to meet with the king and queen myself.”

  “That is wonderous indeed,” Volstagg agreed. “Why it took them a good week to fix my leg when it was run through with a sword last summer. He must have used his charm on them.”

  
  “Perhaps,” Sif said still puzzling it over. “But if he's healed, then why does he not want to train with us, out go on hunts?”

  “Or meet us in the tavern in the evenings for drinks?” The larger man added.

  “And just today, I saw him running around from merchant to merchant as though he was on a mission of some sort.”

  “It's puzzling behavior to be sure.”Volstagg agreed.

  “I know why,” Hogun announced, speaking up for the first time as he listened to his friends with a far too knowing smile. “It is because he is courting some one.”

  “What? That's preposterous,” Sif scoffed openly. “Fandral would never settle for one woman when he has his pick of many here.”

  “Maybe because it's not a woman,” Hogun continued smoothly. He didn't know for certain that Fandral was courting Loki, but it all made sense, meeting with the king and queen, shopping, forgoing regular activities. Plus, he'd seen the two in the healing room. They were most definitely in love. “And there one he's courting is quite unlike any here, to be certain.”

“Who,” Volstagg asked instantly curious.

“Yeah come on Hogun,” Sif complained, finding herself drawn in now as well. Hogun was not one to make up stories. “Tell us what you know?"

  “Fine, I will tell,” he began leaning in and speaking in much more hushed tones. The others leaning in to listen. “But you must swear to secrecy, you can not tell a single soul.” He warned looking around at the eagerly nodding heads. “Not even Thor.”

  Sif and Volstagg exchanged wide eyed looks of surprise at that, but quickly gave him a nod.

  “Loki.”

  Sif barked out a laugh of disbelief and Volstagg exhaled loudly deflated as he leaned back in his chair.

  “Oh come on Hogun,” Sif said shaking her head. “You can't expect us to believe that-"

  “Ah ah, secrecy,” Hogun warned narrowing his gaze.

  “Fine, but Him and Fandral, that's just preposterous!”

  “Completely ridiculous,” Volstagg agreed.

  “Is it, really?" Hogun continued undaunted. “Who else here knows healing magic besides the healers and the queen?”

  “Well yes, but..” Volstagg still wasn't buying it.

  “And you said yourself, my friend, that it took them a week to fix your leg. It would have taken an incredible amount of healing magic to fix that wound overnight. Wouldn't you agree?”

  “I suppose,” the large warrior said shifting uncomfortably.

  “So why would the one we know expend such massive amounts of magic for Fandral?” Hogun said setting his friend couldn't argue with the logic of it. “And you my lady, said you saw him up the next day and on his way to visit the king and queen?”

  “Well yes,” Sif confirmed still frowning stubbornly.

  “What business do you suppose he would have with them?” Hogun didn't add if only to ask permission to court their son, because they knew what he was implying.

  “I don't know,” the lady warrior argued tersely. “I didn't stop him to ask. Perhaps they wanted his report from the hunt.”

  “Then why not ask us as well? “ The smaller warrior said knowing it was finally sinking in with his friends. “And you said you saw him going merchant to merchant. We're those higher end merchants he was visiting?”

  “Yes.” Sif admitted hesitantly.

  Volstagg Piper up eagerly, “Because you wouldn't just get any old courting gift for a-” Hogun cut him off with a finger to his lips, reminding the larger warrior it was a secret, but smiling in the excitement now dancing in his friend's eyes. “For Him. Which is why he wouldn't be here in the tavern picking up wenches either. By the Norn's, Hogun. I would have never guessed it. Not in a million years.”

  “I still don't know,” Sif said still wanting to argue. “What other proof do you have?”

  “I saw them,” Hogun said now letting the final bit of knowledge drop. He carefully told them about the evening he'd gone back to retrieve his dagger and caught the two together in the healing room. After that, there wasn't much more arguing that could be done. It was obvious, their friend was courting prince Loki.

  “We've got to talk him out of it,” Sif concluded.

  “We will not,” Volstagg argued scowling at the woman. “HE has been far more than merely tolerable this past month. Why they've both been in the best moods that I can ever recall. And if that's because they're in love, then there's no way I'm getting in the way of that. Good for him, I say. Good for both of them.”

  “But Him? Seriously?”

“And why not, my lady?" Hogun countered boldly.

  
  Sif wanted to continue to argue, but in the end could also find no fault in it. Once you overlooked Loki's previous deeds of mischief, he was quite the warrior, admittedly mildly handsome, and above all, royalty. 

  Hogun and Volstagg were already eagerly discussing how to further help their friend in his new endeavors. So even if Sif thought of an argument, it would've surely fallen upon deaf  ears. 

 

*********


	11. Chapter 11

  “You are ever a pleasant surprise, my darling prince,” Fandral purred as he combed his fingers through Loki’s silky hair. The prince laying back against his chest, idly reading a book written in a language that Fandral didn't recognize. The libraries large fireplace roaring beside the couch they both lounged upon.

  “Mmmmm,  is and whythat?” Loki asked in a tone that told he was only giving the warrior half his attention. Which is likely why he didn't catch the term of endearment as it fell from Fandral's lips. Or perhaps he had and was testing to see if the blond would use it again.

  “Well, the roaring fire and hot baths,” the swordsman explained easily, no longer worried about saying the wrong thing. He and Loki had connected deeply, and it now felt like there was a much more comfortable air between them. Like now, being able to be together outside of bedroom activities. Though, in truth, they were still hiding their relations. It was just that nobody would bother them in the royal library.

  “Just because I am a Jotun, does not mean that I dislike warmth,” Loki explained patiently. “I was raised in Asgard.”

  “Very true.” Fandral agreed still watching the fire thoughtfully. He knew he was just making idle conversation. “What are you reading?”

  “Poetry.”

  “Ah, a subject I am familiar with.” Fandral stated happily. “Read me a line.”

  “You're the one so familiar,” Loki countered easily. “Recite a line to me.”

  “Oh so many to choose from,” the warrior replied stalling as he thought of a suitable one. “Your name is a golden bell hung in my heart. I would break my body to pieces to call you once by your name.”

  “Hmm romantic,” the prince mused tilting his head back to peer up at his lover. “And what is my name oh great swordsman of Asgard?”

  “My handsome prince, my feisty lover, my glorious liege. Treasure of all treasures. My one and only heart's desire.” Fandral replied smoothly, leaning down to award his lover a chaste kiss.

  “I think I prefer darling,” Loki smirked turning back to his book. Fandral smiled as well, yes his lover had caught the term as he'd thought. “Though it wasn't any of those names slipping from those velvety lips last night if I recall.”

  “You could hardly fault me for forgetting all 'cept your birth name last night,” Fandral replied smiling as the memory of his lover's far too agile tongue wrapped around his cock filled his head. “I was fortunate to be able to speak at all under such a pleasurable assault.”

  “So how is the courting going,” Loki asked clearly changing the subject.

  “Patience darling,” the warrior assured him, resuming his stroking of his lover's hair. “It's supposed to be a surprise.”

  “I'm not too keen on surprises.” The prince responded flatly.

  “No, you like surprises. It's the patience that you have a problem with. Am I right?”

  “I am almost certain that you're not, though to be honest, I wasn't really listening.”

  “Of course you weren't,” the warrior chuckled knowing the prince was fibbing and just didn't want to admit the swordsman was right. “ Your hair is so soft,” Fandral purred now steering the conversation himself, he'd become quite familiar with Loki's whims and tendencies to lead the subject where he wanted. The warrior now secure enough to to lead it right back. “I just want to lay here stroking it until I forget everything except how soft it is.”

  “Hmm acceptable, though not quite something you'd write down,” the prince remarked idly.

  “I said I was familiar with poetry, not that I wrote it,” the warrior chuckled. “You're so well versed, what have you got for me?”

  Fandral at first thought he wasn't going to get an answer as the price closed his book and stared into the fire. But his voice came and his words caused the warriors heart to skip.

  “I shall remember your heart when men are just fairy tales in books written by elves.”

   Fandral felt his breath catch, he knew the prince returned his feelings. Though it still stopped him in his tracks whenever he more outwardly did so. Loki must have felt his tenseness and rolled over easily upon him, meeting his gaze with a half lidded smile. But not just any smile, that special soft honest smile that was just for him.

  “My darling prince, your poem honors me and has rendered my tongue without a words.”

  “Well then, perhaps we should find another use for it then,” Loki smirked stretching up to kiss him hungrily. 

Their mouths opening as they met to allow their tongues to snake inside. Tasting and licking into each other passionately as Loki shifted higher upon him. The weight of his lithe form settling with their groins pressed firmly into each other.

  Fandral groaned a bit at the pressure against his hardening cock and rutted up into him. Loki canting his own hip down to meet him just as easily and soon all thoughts of poetry had long since left their minds or nothin to other more lascivious activities.

 

*Note* Poem lines are quoted from Peter S. Beagle's - The Last Unicorn. Though I changed the second one a bit.


	12. Chapter 12

  Loki looked upon his courting gift, the first one of three curiously. Turning the item over and over in his hands as he meticulously took in every detail. It was a clockwork style bird, rendered in a brassy metal, sitting high upon it's golden perch. A simple switch set into the front where the perch was mounted to a beautifully cherry stained wooden base.

  Fandral watched a bit nervously, unable to read the prince's reaction to his present. Though the queen mother had approved it and stated she was certain he'd love it, the warrior was yet to be sure.

  “Here you flip this switch,” he offered reaching for it only to have his hand slapped away.

  “Who is it that has a problem with patience again,” Loki asked still studying the mechanical bird closely.

  Fandral held up his hands with a smile. He knew Loki had been listening. And as he watched, what could have been mistaken for scrutiny, was Loki actually studying the piece with deep interest. Sorting out how it work in his head, exploring how it was created and put together, before continuing and witnessing what it actually did. The swordsman had succeeded in intriguing him, which per the queen herself, was the quickest way to his heart.

  Finally Loki set it upon his dresser and flipped the switch. Watching closely as the little bird erupted to life. It's little mechanical wings flapping as it dipped for and aft on its perch. Tiny beak opening closing as it turned it's little metal head this way that. It was certainly a feat in master mechanics, to be sure. But the song it sang was the best part. The jaunty tune emitting from its beak was one he was familiar with and Fandral would forever have that wide grin etched in his mind that he was graced with as the prince turned to him.

  “I know this song,” Loki stated stepping up to the warrior and taking his one hand in his.

  “The first song we danced to,” Fandral replied, placing his hand on his lover's hip and leading him easily into step of the dance. “I wasn't certain you'd remember.”

  “I remember,” the prince said pressing closer to his lover as they danced around his room to the tiny chimes emitting from the metal bird. “Very clever. A most acceptable courting gift indeed.”

  The warrior smiled even wider, that was Lokis way of saying that he loved it. He leaned in to taste those honeyed lips as reward for his stress. Only to have the door burst open behind them suddenly.

  Fandral instantly pulled his head back a bit and lowered Loki into a dip, thankful that his lover was so adaptable. “Aaaannd dip.” He said smiling easily.

  “Are you certain that's how it goes,” Loki was asking, still blatantly ignoring his brother who had burst in unannounced and was standing there waiting for a break in conversation to get word in himself. Only appearing mildly curious as to what they were doing. Dance lessons obviously. “I was almost certain it was spin, step, dip. Not step, spin, dip.”

  “I assure you that it's the former,” the warrior said as Loki straightened back up and released him.

  “Oh, hello Thor." The young prince finally greeted " To what do I owe this intrusion?”

  “Am I interrupting?” Thor asked not wanting to bring out Loki's less than favorable side.

  “Yes.”

  “No,” Fandral quickly corrected. “I was just showing Loki how to do the golden rhumba. But we're finished now, my prince." He added giving both Thor and Loki a small bow as he stepped back to give the two a chance to speak.

  “I didn't know you took dance lessons from Fandral,” Thor remarked, watching as Loki went and shut off the mechanical bird. Suddenly quite intrigued by it. “Hey, wow, that's really neat. Is that new?”

  “Mmm yes,” Loki answered giving Fandral a small wind when his brother's attention was elsewhere, then turning to his brother with a grin. Wondering if he'd figure it out. “I'm sorry, was there a reason you can't bursting in, or do you just enjoy doing random door checks?”

  “Oh, we're going drinking down at the tavern,” Thor said peeling his eyes away from the bird as he remembered why he'd come to begin with. “I was wondering if you'd like to come? Oh, you as well Fandral.”

  “Why a night of drunken debauchery down at the tavern was just what I was thinking of tonight,” Fandral lied cleverly. “Loki, join us!”

  “I suppose,” Loki said grabbing Thor by the arm to lead him out of his room, lest he start questioning him about his gift some more. “Though I'll leave the drunkenness to you.”

  “Then I'll be certain not to disappoint my prince,” Fandral chuckled, though he had no real intentions of getting drunk. He was courting now, had to be in control of his actions lest he unwittingly end up in a maidens bed tonight instead of his lover's.


	13. Chapter 13

  When they arrived, the other warriors were already waiting for them with rounds of mead. All three of them sitting to one side of the long table, so that Fandral had no choice but to sit next to Loki opposite of them. While he did not mind, he did find it passing suspicious.

  Loki however, made himself quite comfortable, sitting so close that their legs were pressed together from the thigh down. As the night wore on, he even hooked his ankle over the warriors playfully.

  Though as the drinks flowed and the hour grew late, Fandral couldn't help but note his desired's obvious boredom at yet another daring war story from his brother. The prince's stein hardly touched, no surprise as Loki preferred wine over this tavern swill. Fandral for his part, didn't bother playing  at wooing any maidens. Even as cover it wouldn't be acceptable now that they were courting.

  Loki's hand suddenly descended upon his thigh, the coolness of it nearly causing him to jump. He scanned the table, yet noted all were enraptured with the current story Thor was spouting. The message was clear however, the young prince wanted to leave and Fandral couldn't agree more.

  Fandral made a show of wobbily grabbing the pitcher to refill his cup, leaning way over the table to fetch it, only to have his elbow catch Loki's stein as he sat back down, spilling out straight into his beloved's lap.

  Loki stood straight up with a shout of disgust, stepping back from the table and giving his soaked sleeves a shake. His whole front of his tunic from his stomach down was soaked in mead, as were both sleeves. Fandral would feel guilty if he wasn't so eager to see those clothes off of that delicious body.

  “Oh terribly sorry there Loki,” Fandral said being sure to slur his words. Certain that nobody had been paying attention in the least as to how much he may or may not have had to drink that night. “Here, let me get that.”

  He reached over, grabbing Loki's napkin from under his plate. Yanking it out and flipping the plate onto the floor as well. The prince sighing loudly and covering his face.

  “Just leave it,” Loki said obviously tempering his disgust.

  “No, no, don't be like that,” Fandral said reaching to dab him with the napkin, only to topple backwards on the bench.

   To his complete surprise, Loki actually stepped forward and caught him before he hit the floor. Awww he did care. Not that there was any real doubt, Fandral had just doubted he'd display such care in public.

  “Fandral, you're drunk,” Thor chuckled watching the debacle take place.

  “That's obvious,” Loki said hefting the unsteady warrior to his feet. “Come on Fandral the drunk. It's time you go home.”

  “Here Loki,” Volstagg offered from across the table. “I'll see to it he gets home.”

  “Nonsense,” the prince replied with a flippant wave. He was now supporting the swordsman with his hand around his waist and Fandral's arm thrown over his shoulder. “I'm leaving anyway. Being soaked in mead is no way to spend my evening. Stay and enjoy yourselves.”

  “Loki,” Thor urged, suddenly unsure if his brother escorting anyone home was a good idea.

  “Fret not Thor,” Loki assured him as he eased his cargo towards the door. “I assure you he'll still be the same incorrigible rapscallion in the morning.” With that, he gave a farewell wave and was out the door.

  “Incorrigible rapscallion?” Fandral argued as the door closed and he righted himself, now walking quite straight with the prince held tightly at his side. Shedding all the former ruse of being drunk as they made their way down the quiet streets.

  “Yes,” Loki affirmed with a smile and a kiss to the other man's cheek. The streets were empty this time of night, so not a soul would see. “But you're my incorrigible rapscallion.”

  “Mmmm that I am my most wonderous prince,” Fandral purred in agreement. Only wondering idly after awhile as to where they were headed. “Where are we going?”

  “Your place.” Loki offered easily.

  Fandral stopped short, pulling the prince to a halt beside him. “M-my place. Whatever for?”

  “I stated I was going to take you home,” the prince replied easily, heading off again in the direction of Fandral's cottage. “I'd be remiss if I didn't follow through. Besides, I've never seen the inside of your house. Seems a bit unfair as you've seen mine.”

  “But Loki,” Fandral stated chasing after him and grabbing his arm, pulling him into a side alley as he recomposed himself and quickly corrected. “My prince. My house is but a humble abode compared to your lofty palace. There's nothing to see there that would interest your more discerning tastes.”

  “Fandral,” Loki said crossing his arms and narrowing his gaze suspiciously. “Are you hiding somebody at your residence? A woman perhaps?”

  “What?! No! “ The warrior replied so quickly as to cause the prince to smirk at having  ruffled the warriors feathers a bit.

  Fandral saw the shift and took his desired gently by both arms, pressing closer. “All others are mere water compared to the divine wine that is your grace, my prince. I would never even do much as look at another, so long as you hold my heart. Please do not doubt my love, my darling. I am yours and yours alone.”

  Loki was silent for a good long minute, holding his gaze steadily before turning like he was going to head off again. “Good, then there's no reason for me not to see it.”

  Fandral wanted to argue, but a battle of words with the quick witted prince would be a hard fought one for certain, and one he was not likely to win. So he decided to change his mind another way. Grabbing him by the arma once again and thrusting him firmly back against the stone wall of the alley, he pressed into him. Pinning his lover in place as his lips crashed into his hungrily.

  Loki opened easily for him as though he'd been waiting for this. The little deviant. He likely had too. Winding the warrior up until he met him with force. Still, this was far better than fighting with words. For what were words compared to his lover's honeyed tongue sliding against his own?

  Finding no more resistance, Fandral's hands released his lover's arms to slide down to his hips, holding them steady as he dug his groin into the one before him. Feeling Loki's own need pressing firmly back. By the Nine had anyone ever excited him as much as the prince. Each time the thought of undressing him and having him, filled him with such eagerness. His heart already racing at the prospect.

  The alley was empty, and discreet enough. Still..”my prince, what if we are seen?”he asked breaking the kiss with heavy pants

  “And what prey tell will they see,” Loki replied with a wave of his hand, a green haze of smoke extending from wall to wall of the alley before them like a shield. “Not but an empty alley here.”

  “Oh my clever, clever prince,” Fandral sighed in delight, already kissing down his lover's slender neck as his hands went to undo Loki's breaches.

  Their need was rising too quickly for much foreplay. Fandral didn't know if it was continuation from their earlier dancing, or of it was just the excitement of having sex in the open, but as he hilted himself inside his lover, he knew neither would last long.

  Loki’s own cock was already dripping in need as his lover pumped it in one hand. The warriors own hands currently full with supporting his prince as he held him leveraged against the wall. Hands cupping the fine round globes of his ass and thrusting into him with wild abandonment, driven on by Loki's lusty moans. Those gorgeously long legs wrapped so sumptuously around his waist, squeezing him tight with each upward stroke.

  Loki trembled, crying out his orgasm as he came. His muscles clenching around Fandral's length and milking him of his own seed as well. The warrior letting his head drop shortly after onto his love's shoulder as his heart pounded in his head. He didn't think he'd ever come so hard and fast before.

********

  “So why didn't you want me to see your abode,” Loki inquired as they lay together in bed that night. They had in fact stopped by Fandral's house, for the purpose that the prince could state he'd in fact delivered him, after severals reassurances and finally swearing that they would not in fact enter it. Instead merely touching the door and moving on quickly as per the warrior's wishes.

  “It is but a humble and extremely messy living space compared to yours, my lavish prince,” Fandral stated with a sigh.

  “Lavish,” Loki scoffed with a laugh. “Have you seen Thor's room?”

  “I have,” Fandral stated laughing easily himself. “Golden griffins on the bed posts? I stand corrected, your room is most humble compared to his lush furnishings.”

  “Well he is the crown prince,” Loki allowed, hinting that perhaps that was a sore subject. “Still, you need not be embarrassed of your dwelling Fandral. I'll see it when we are moving you into the palace, you know.”

  Fandral blinked at the thought. All this time of courting and sleeping with Loki, it just set in that he would be marrying a prince. And that he himself would be viewed as royalty for it.

  “Fandral, are you alright,” Loki asked a bit concerned.

  “What? Yes, I… It just kind of all sank in there,” the warrior responded.

  “What sank in? You're rather pale all of a sudden, are you certain you're alright?” Loki pressed, placing a cool hand to his lover's forehead.

  Fandral sighed at the pleasant sensation of it, clapping his own hand over it to hold it in place. “That I'm wedding a prince.” He explained smiling at his love.

  “Well, I'm so glad you figured that out,” Loki snorted. “Though do try to keep the golden griffins to a minimum once we're in our own quarters.”

  “Griffins? I'm thinking Unicorns would be more our decorating style,” Fandral jested, holding up his hands quickly at Loki scowl. “I kid, I kid….Manticores then?”

****


	14. Chapter 14

  Fandral was beginning to get stressed. A week went by and he still hadn't figured out Loki's next courting present. The bird had been easy, he'd been thinking about it ever since he first had the notion to start courting the young prince. But for some reason, his brain never latched onto the fact that this could actually happen and therefore failed to think of an appropriate second gift.

  That, and he still had to keep it under wraps. Which meant on top of shopping and actually being with Loki, which was much easier now that he had access to that wonderful secret tunnel which lead straight to his beloved's room, he also had to maintain his usual social activities.

  Which right now consisted of being at the sparring rings with the others. Thor had even convinced Loki to come along, though his brother clearly didn't like sparring in general. He hung out to one side of the rings, reading a book idly and glancing up from time to time.

  Fandral wasn't certain whether this was a help or a hindrance to have his beloved to show off to. It would be easier to be showing off, if he could mention that he was showing off, or even outwardly seek attentions for his wins. As it was, Loki barely glanced up at him.

  “Thor, why did you insist on Loki coming,” Sif asked as she sat beside the larger prince. “He obviously doesn't want to participate. Hey,” she called across to him, earning a scowl as Loki pointedly ignored her.

  “Sif just leave it,” Thor warned as he moved to take his place in the ring before Fandral.

  “No, I want to know. Just what is his majesty reading today that's so important to take precedence over honing your battle skills?”

  “Sif,” Thor warned, his distraction earning him a slap to the rump from Fandral's sword.

  Though Fandral himself was concerned about the lady warriors sudden intent on honing in on the young prince. It was no secret that they were not friends, she never really forgave him for changing her hair color, despite his insistence that it was clearly an accident. But her tendency to seek him out to ruffle him now bothered Fandral and he was unsure as to how much he should stand up for his love, lest he make his interest in him known.

  “No Thor, this is serious,” Sif insisted moving over to stand before Loki. Fandral could see the man visibly bristle at her presence. “If he doesn't train, he'll be a hindrance on the battlefield.”

  “My lady warrior, there are two things that I can assure you,” Loki remarked still not looking up. “One, that my name has not nor ever will be 'Hey’. So if you expect a response, you should start with that. And second, even on my worst day, I am still far more skilled a fighter than you. I was raised to fight, remember?”

  Sif sniffed still a bit disgruntled. Fandral was torn between dodging Thor's strikes with his broadsword and keeping an ear on the trouble progressing to his right.

  “Apologies, your majesty,” she exaggerated the title snarkily. Reaching out and suddenly snatching the book straight from the astonished prince's hands. “La Belle ? What in the Norn's is this about?”

  Loki was on his feet and approaching, though it was obvious that Sif was out to dodge his steps. “While it surprises me that you're literate enough to read the title, it's still none of your concern, and you'd do best to hand it back.”

  “Or what,” she asked daringly as she read the premise on the inside page. “Ooohh miss LaBelle was the fairest and most beautiful maiden in all the land , but extremely vain, spending hours each day gazing at her own reflection. Well, you certainly can identify with her, though you shouldn't be as vain. You're not that fair or beautiful.”

  Nobody had ever seen Loki move so fast, he clearly used magic to suddenly appear at Sif’s side. His leg sweeping hers and sending her roughly to the ground where he ripped the book from her hands.

  Thor and Fandral both stopping as they watched the whole event take place. Loki's face full of hurt for just a moment, before he carefully schooled it to haughty indifference and turned to stride away. Leaving the lady warrior to pick herself up off the ground.

  “Loki, wait,” Fandral pleaded chasing after him and catching his arm. Loki whirled on him for just a second and Fandral felt such a pain in his chest at seeing that scorn turned towards him, before the prince yanked his arm free.

  “Apologies, I was unaware that my reading was such a distraction,” Loki spat angrily. “Since some of you clearly need all the training you can get.” Those green eyes shifting to turn their hatred towards the woman now glaring back at him.

  Fandral blinked in shock and Loki turned, storming away towards the palace. That was the old Loki there, full of hate and disdain.

  Thor saw it as well, scowling at Sif furiously and chased after his brother. Obviously trying to amend what the warrior had broke with her words. Fandral wished him luck, but knew it would take more than Thor to quell the anger seething in the young prince.

  Fandral himself decided that enough is enough as he whirled on the lady warrior angrily.  
“Lady Sif, that was disrespectful and entirely uncalled for. Loki is a prince of Asgard and you should have care how you address him. “

  “You only say that because you're fucking him,” Sif countered, leaving the swordsman gaping.

  “That is besides the point,” Fandral stated, not caring to argue whether her words were true or not. “ Loki is beautiful and kind and a far better warrior than you could ever hope to be.”

  Sif coughed out a scoff and Fandral narrowed his gaze. “Might I remind you that you have never once bested Thor in these rings and yet we have both sat and witnessed Loki gain the upper hand. Though It’s not often, yet still more than you.”

  “Thor let's him win, we all know it!” She argued stubbornly.

  “No, you only think it,” the swordsman countered and spotted Thor approaching, his anger apparent on his face even from this distance. “Honestly Sif, do you really find him so hideous?”

  “Well yes.” She replied as though it should be obvious.

  Right, now Fandral was going to let her open her own mouth and insert that fine hide covered boot of hers. “And prey tell what is so hideous about him?”

  “Well he's skinny,” She began. “and pale and..”

  “And not Thor,” Fandral finished flatly as thunder rolled overhead.

  Sif looked up in surprise and then turned quickly as she suddenly noticed the thunder God standing behind her. She opened her mouth to explain, knowing he'd heard, but Thor cut her off raising one warning finger.

  “All of Asgard knows that my brother is adopted,” Thor growled, and by his mood, Fandral could see that he hadn't had success in getting through his brother's mood. Perhaps the swordsman would have a bit more luck with his softer approach. “ To hold him responsible for something he can not be is unjust and cruel.” He continued pointedly.

*******


	15. Chapter 15

  “And then he went on to warn her that should your previous dour mood return due to her slight, that he would personally see her banished from Asgard.” Fandral recounted proudly.

  Loki was quiet as he lay in the warriors arms, gazing into the libraries fireplace. He'd yet to comment or speak really, but he'd allowed Fandral to join him. Now laying back against his chest, though a bit stiffly.

  “Do you think he'd follow through with it,” Loki inquired softly.

  “After seeing the anger on your brother's face, I believe he would.” Fandral assured him.

  “Yes, my brother can be quite the force.”

  “There were storm clouds and everything,” the warrior added feeling his lover become slightly more relaxed in his arms. “Wind blowing, thunder rumbling, It was very dramatic  
“  
  “I've half a mind to become obstinate again just to be rid of her,” Loki mused.

  “Except that would be petty and that's terribly below you I'm afraid,” Fandral reminded, giving his love a gentle squeeze.

  “Is it? Shame.” Loki replied dryly.

  Fandral noted the book lying in his lover's lap that had started this whole sorted affair. “So, my darling prince, what is this story actually about.”

  Loki turned his head and regarded him with a narrowed gaze. If it had been the first time Fandral had inquired about what he was reading, then he might have resisted more. But Fandral was honestly curious and that must have read through his features as Loki sighed and lifted the book in question.He slowly begins to tell the warrior about a story about the vain maiden and the monster that falls in love with her.

  “Oh, I believe I've heard tell of this one,” Fandral said excitedly. “And they fall madly in love and live happily ever after.”

  “That's not this story,” Loki informed him with a sharp frown. “In this one, LaBelle laughs at the monster's advances. Saying she could never love such a hideous creature. So time goes by and the beast eventually falls for a blind girl. One who loved him for his heart, while LaBelle grows old all alone. Never loving anyone but herself.”

  “The blind girl sounds very kind and wise to love with her heart instead of her eyes,” Fandral pointed out. “ Tell me, do you identify with her perhaps?”

  “No,” Loki said flatly, turning in his arms to sit up, frowning down at his lover. “I thought it was obvious, I'm the monster”

  “Loki, my darling,” Fandral admonished brushing a thumb over one fine porcelain cheek.”You're no monster. Who put such furniture in your head?”

  “Oh, I don't know,” Loki continued getting visibly upset. Sif had definitely opened a wound with this one and now it was clearly bleeding again. “Perhaps every story the Asgardians tell their children about the evil Frost Giant monsters coming in the night to steal them away. You can't honestly tell me that you find my Jotun form appealing.”

  “ I can and I do.” Fandral countered calmly, still caressing his lover's cheek. “ I find you the most exquisitely beautiful Jotun I've ever laid eyes upon. If Lauffey ever knew of your beauty, he would wage war on all the realms just to bring such a treasure back home.”

  “Oh be still my frozen heart,” Loki replied rolling his eyes.

  “Not just Lauffey,” Fandral countered undaunted. “Why the elves themselves would fight to win honors at such a divinely gorgeous prize. You are the rarest of gems in all the lands. Your hypnotic beauty calls to my heart greater than any siren's song and all that could only lay eyes upon you, would surely heed to it's call.”

  Loki frowned and rolled back over, settling back against the warrior again. “You're trying to win me over with your poetic words again.”

  “Is it working,” Fandral purred, running his tongue up the shell of his lover's ear. Feeling him shudder against him.

  “Perhaps,” Loki allowed and the warrior smiled. He had already won in shifting the mood, though it would take a few more charms thrown in his lover's direction to get him to admit it yet. “Though I can't yet be certain.”

  “Well then treasure of all treasures,” Fandral said lowly as he peeled up the prince's tunic, not surprised in the least when Loki didn't stall his advances. “My darling prince. My lover with the emerald eyes. Why don't you show me this monster you speak of so that I may better make up my own mind.”

  Fandral held his breath, perhaps he'd gone too far. His hands smoothing over his love's chest and sides as his lips planted kisses along his fine shoulders. But Loki apparently trusted him still, greatly enough to indulge his request. His skin changing to the fine cerulean before the warrior’s eyes. The raised rune lines appearing on his skin like tattoos that Fandral traced carefully with his hands.

  “You are even more stunning than I remember,” Fandral gasped, trailing his tongue up a rune line that ran vertically up his lover's slender throat. Bringing a sigh from the Jotun as he tilted his head back into the warrior.

  Fandral continued lavishing him with affection. Letting his skilled mouth and hands work him more pliantly than his words ever could. The book falling to the floor as the prince's breath increased under the warrior's attention. Soft fingers tracing his ancestral lines downward until he was undoing his lover's breeches.

  Easing the prince's erection free, Fandral set to stroking him in long slow drags while his free hand rested just on the prince's side. It's thumb grazing over and over the delicately sensitive swirls decorating the prince's hip bone. Soon having his lover panting and canting wantonly into his hand. The warrior's lips tasting each moan and sigh as he delicately suckled along Loki's neck.

  Fandral watched the steady build of pleasure, the gorgeous way his lover's body arched and rolled to meet his movements. Feeling him writhe against him as he languidly brought him to climax. Loki's entire body trembling, holding his breath as he arched beautifully into his hand, the warrior's name spilling exquisitely from his lips as he did. Fandral drinking it all in and watching in satisfaction as his lover's seed appeared half a second later to decorate his own stomach.

  Loki collapsed bonelessly upon him, his aesir form creeping back automatically as though holding his natural form took more effort somehow. Though he quickly waved his hand over his stomach, making his spill disappear with half a frown.

  “My darling prince,” Fandral said gently in his ears as he wrapped him in his arms. “You are right to doubt many things in this realm, but never doubt my lo-”

  “Shhhh save it,” Loki said quickly cutting him off. “Just, don't say it now. Save it till the morning.”

  Fandral peered down at his love curiously. “As you wish my darling prince,” he asked kissing him on the head.

  Fandral hadn't expected him to return his admission of love. Having the prince admit to his own feelings would take a while yet. That was a great wall to work through.

************

  Fandral awoke before dawn as he was now accustomed to. Dressing quietly in the dark as he prepared to slip from the room. He leaned over and gently brushed the hair from his lover's face.

  “It's time for me to go, my darling,” Fandral said giving him a tender kiss to the temple as the prince groaned into wakefulness.

  “mmmm can't wait,” Loki murmured sleepily, throwing the warrior's thoughts off track.

  “For me to go?” He asked curiously.

  “For you to stay,” Loki huffed, hugging his pillow and rolling away to chase sleep down again.

  Fandral smiled brightly as he looked down upon him. That was as much of an admittance of love as any and he felt his heart flutter in his chest. “Me too my love. “ He whispered kissing him again before slipping out to head back to his own home.

********


	16. Chapter 16

  Sighing heavily, Fandral looked around his quarters. Though he'd done very little actual living here in the past month or so, it was still messy. Tiny and messy.

  It never really bothered any of the women he bedded, mainly because he never brought any of them home. Women knowing where you lived only complicated things.

  Still, he didn't want the prince to see it like this. Having narrowly dodged the bullet last night, he instantly set about cleaning the whole place from top to bottom. Next time his lover had a whim to see his place, it would at least be presentable. Though he couldn't really do anything about the tiny part.

  As it was, it took him most of the morning. By afternoon he was once again hitting the merchants, hoping something new had shown up that would be perfect for the second courting gift.

  He was just exiting the jeweler, still empty handed as he wasn't entirely certain Loki even liked jewellery. Though he would look just ravishing with a gold hoop or two in his ear. Perhaps Fandral could suggest it sometime. When suddenly he ran into Hogun and Volstagg.

  “Ho there Fandral,” Volstagg greeted loudly,” Out doing a bit of shopping today?”

  Fandral didn't miss how the large man elbowed his smaller friend as though sharing a joke. “Uh, no. Just looking it would seem.”

  “Ah yes,” Volstagg mused rocking on his feet as he looked about idly. “I imagine shopping for him would be quite challenging.”

  Fandral eyed him flatly, so that was it. “So, you two know as well? “

  “We do,” Hogun admitted smiling at the swordsman.

  “Am I keeping this a secret from no one then?”

  “Well, as far as we can tell,” Volstagg admitted. “Thor has yet to find out. “

  “Thank Valhalla for that,” Fandral breathed. “So what, are you two here to try to talk me out of it? If so, save your breath! I love whom I love, and no words from you or anyone is going to change that!”

  “Actually, we're here to help,” Hogun said.

  Now Fandral was all ears. They explained that they knew he had been seeing Loki for awhile, well in truth Hogun knew for awhile. The rest just learned when he started courting him, watching him bustle from merchant to merchant nearly daily. This had given Hogun an idea on how to help their friend.

  He hurried him back to his place and set a wooden box on the table before him. Fandral looked a bit skeptical before opening the lid. Inside were two finely carved daggers, their hilts forged from a steel so dark it was black as night, their blades though seemed formed of a smokey gem. Meticulously carved to a razor sharp blade on both sides, ending in a needle fine point. Fandral lifted one out of the velvet lining it was housed in and turned it over in his hands. It was nearly opaque, but carried just the right amount of weight behind it. Being a swordsman himself, he could appreciate a rare weapon when he saw one.

**********

  “Lonsdaleite,” Fandral informed proudly, watching in awe on his love's face as he turned the blade carefully over in his hands. Even the All Father himself had been impressed with Fandral's choice of gifts. Approving it with a hearty and not to gentle pat on the warriors back.. “Hardest mineral in all the realms. Even harder than any Asgardian metals.”

  “Oh, I know what it is,” Loki said his lips pulling up in the corners to a broad grin. “I'm just not certain how you would come about getting these. The elves protect this mineral far more than any other gem or treasure.”

  “Ah ah, a true gentleman never reveals his sources,” Fandral replied grinning even wider. It was clear that Loki was enamored with his gift, his eyes casting over every inch of them as he turned them over and over in his hands. Testing their weight, their sharpness, holding the murky blades up to peer at what light they allowed through them.

  Suddenly the door clicked and Loki frowned. Fandral having no real excuse to be in the prince's quarters today, did the first thing that came to his mind and dove under the grand bed to hide.

  “Brother, there you are,” Thor announced his presence loudly as he came in. “Oh, those are new! Where'd you get them.”

  “They were a gift,” Loki supplied easily, handing one to his brother so he could admire it's craftsmanship as well.

  “A gift, from who?” Thor asked curiously as he turned the blade over in his hands cautiously.

  “An admirer,” Loki purred wickedly. From under the bed, Fandral scowled. The little heathen was going to get him killed yet. “I'm sorry, did you have a reason for this disturbance, other than to disturb?”

  Thor had been eying Loki closely, about to inquire further about this admirer, when his brother dutifully reminded him that he had just come bursting in for a reason.

  “Ah yes, I was hoping you'd want to go train with me today,” Thor said handing back the dagger. “It's such a perfect evening, not too hot. You could try out your new daggers.”

  “Hmm I suppose I could,” Loki said thoughtfully, then very much to Thor's surprise. “Alright brother, you're on!”

  Thor was thrilled, Loki rarely agreed to spar with him anymore and certainly never without more goading from him, so this was a real treat. He turned quickly, making certain his brother was walking beside him as they headed to the training ring. Fandral sighed in relief at his love's distraction. The thunderer will have forgotten all about the daggers being a gift before they even made it to the training grounds. What a clever little minx the prince was.

******


	17. Chapter 17

  Fandral slid the book case out of the way and stepped quietly into the dimly lit room. Carefully reclosing it as he smiled at the form laying naked on the bed before him. Soft towels soaked in healing draught lay across his lover's back and he had his head propped to the side on his crossed arms.

  “You owe me,” Loki grumbled not even opening his eyes.

  “My deepest apologies my prince,” Fandral said moving to the bed and lifting up one of the towels. A rather sizable purpling bruise already forming on his lover's side. A trophy from an evening spent wrestling with Thor no doubt. With a frown he carefully replaced the towel.

  “You're going to have to face him eventually,” Loki continued. “And preferably before the All Father announces our union to there rest of Asgard.”

  “I know my love, and I will,” Fandral assured him gently, sliding into the bed next to his love and stroking his satiny soft hair. “Soon, I promise.” He then smiled knowingly. “So how'd your new blades fare?”

  “Too good,” Loki admitted. “Thor soon got flustered and announced we were switching from weapons to hand in hand combat.”

  “He always was a sore loser.” The warrior remarked.

  “Yes, but I'm the one who's sore,” Loki lamented.

 

**************

 

  Loki was soaking in his private bath the next day when Thor strode in.

  “I thought I'd find you here,” Thor said smiling softly down at his brother. “Apologies brother, I should not have been so rough with you.”

  “Nonsense Thor,” Loki replied waving him off lazily. “What's a little bruising between brothers? I was slow, you should not have been able to catch me as often as you did.”

  “Or perhaps I have gotten faster,” Thor offered, pleased that his brother wasn't harboring any ill will towards him for their zealous wrestling the previous day.

  “Perhaps,” Loki allowed, making Thor's grin double. That was as much if a compliment from his brother that he'd ever get.

  “Mind if I join you,” Thor ventured hopefully.

  “You are always welcome to join me, brother,” Loki stated as though it should have been known.

  Thor just smiled, a bit surprised that he was still welcome after all these years. He pulled off his tunic and went to his breeches, pausing with a frown. “Uh, if you don't mind, perhaps just turn around until I get in?”

  “My such modesty brother,” Loki chuckled but did as asked.

  “We are not children anymore,” Thor stated stripping and sinking into the steaming waters. Stepping right up to his brother's back. “ Some of us have grown more than the other.”

  Loki turns and eyes his brother questionably. He knows this has nothing to do with body or appendage size. Thor just smiles softly and wraps his arms about him gently. Stroking the hair back from his face.

  “Do you love him?” Thor asks finally.

  Loki is surprised, the shock only apparent for a moment before melting away to a warm grin at the thought of the man in question.  He's pleased at his brother's cleverness. Thor never was dull and far more observant than most gave him credit for. He would make a fine king someday.

  “I do. “ Loki admitted honestly. “He fills me with joy at his intelligence and wit. He keeps my secrets and still beds me after knowing them.”

  Thor hums at the admission, but keeps his hold soft. Pleased his brother is so willingly forthright with the information. “When did this start?”

  “The celebrations on Vanaheim.”

  Thor laughs openly, the sound echoing off the stone walls of the bath chamber. “ I knew he'd fall for it.”

  “Fall for what,” Loki queried a bit suspicious.

  “I tried to talk him out of going,” Thor admitted still laughing. “I told him it was all boring harp music and dancing in circles.”

  “Well the first half is anyway,” Loki agreed with a shrug. Now smiling himself. So, Fandral had followed him to Vanaheim. Which meant he knew he was dancing with Loki all along. The clever, clever, swordsman. But even he couldn't have known what followed the dancing.

  “True, but he'd never believe me if I told him that my brother was going to partake in the lascivious activities that filled the second half.”

  “So he knew I was there,” Loki remarked shaking his head at the knowledge. “He knew and apparently sought me out. You set us up! But how did you know?”

  “Know that he was attracted to  you?” the thunderer asked. “Loki I have noticed his growing infatuation with you ever since you first turned his head at the swimming hole.”

  “But we haven't gone there for years.”

  “Exactly,” Thor affirmed. “You are ever so observant of everything except for your own beauty. I am just pleased that it was one of my friends that chose to so honestly pursue you.”

  “Well, then rest assured that we were both pleasantly surprised the morning after“ Loki remarked now laughing himself.

*****


	18. Chapter 18

  That afternoon Fandral himself was at the training grounds. Facing off with the thunderer himself. Which was rare, but he insisted. No way was he going to let Thor off easy for the marks and bruises now painting his love's alabaster skin.

  He dodged yet another broad strike by Thor's sword, turning as the larger man stumbled past and sweeping his leg. Sending him face first into the dirt. And it wasn't the first time. No Fandral had been pulling out all the stops, dropping and tripping up the larger Asgardian at every chance, being sure to deliver a pop to his butt for good measure.

  “If I didn't know better,” Thor panted as he got to his feet and readied himself to strike again. “I'd think you were mad at me.”

  Fandral remained grimly silent and waited for Thor to strike again, parrying easily and catching him in the gut with the hilt of his sword. Thor groaned and stepped back, holding his side and narrowing his gaze.

  “You are mad, aren't you,” Thor said eying his friend closely. “This is recompense for the bruises I left on Loki, isn't it.”

  Fandral froze, blinking wide eyed at the thunderer. Thor only grinned triumphantly and stuck his sword into the ground.

  “You know?” Fandral finally asked.

  “I do,” Thor admitted, motioning towards the bench for them to sit. “You two are not as secretive as you might think. I've been watching over my brother for as long as I can remember. Do you think I would not notice you both returning from Vanaheim with matching grins? Or how you were both always missing from activities at the same time?”

  “I was going to tell you,” Fandral piped up quickly. “Just as soon as I figured out how to do it without getting myself killed.”

  “Fandral, you are one of my greatest friends,” Thor began, throwing an arm over the smaller warriors shoulder. “If you are responsible for bringing my brother of old back to me, then I would have no cause other than to celebrate your union. And…. If you hurt him in any way, I'll kill you.” He warned squeezing the slighter man extra hard.

  “Duly noted,” Fandral croaked and Thor chuckled loosening his grip.

  “So the daggers were a courting gift from you,” the thunderer continued conversationally. “Very nice?”

  “Yes, well, now to just figure out how to top that with a third gift,” the swordsman sighed.

  “Perhaps I can help,” Thor offered and Fandral brightened up immediately. Eager for any help he could get. “ Loki may be Jotun, but he's drawn to warmth. Absolutely loves warm things, warm fires, hot baths, we even used to share a bed when we were youths. He would cuddle so close.”

  “It felt like there wasn't a breath between your bodies,” Fandral supplied knowingly. He himself put off an incredible amount of body heat, many of his former bed mate's had complained or refused to lie with him after coitus. But now thinking on it, Loki always pressed closer.

  Thor just smiled at his friend and as their eyes met, Fandral blushed and rubbed his head sheepishly. “I… Uh… That is to say..”

  “Fandral, it's alright,” Thor laughed clapping him on the back. “I've known my brother was not a chaste little innocent for quite sometime now. “ Fandral didn't know if that made him feel better or worse. “I do however know that on a particular realm, they weave threads that hold in the heat of the sun. And anything made from these threads, say a blanket perhaps, would radiate that heat until it was destroyed.”

  Fandral was instantly intrigued. This sounded perfect. Not only that, he wouldn't have to hide their relations any longer. With Thor's assurance that Heimdall would let him pass on this task, he set off.

  When he returned, it was well after dark. He looked at the stars to better judge the time and cursed. It was late, much later than he would have cared to have been away. It was also well after his usual time of joining his beloved for the night.

  Still, it would be worth it hopefully once he presented this third and final gift. He just needed to stow it away until tomorrow. Or maybe the next day, it all depended on how angry Loki would be with him for keeping him waiting.

*****


	19. Chapter 19

  **okay, I'll admit it. This chapter was added in purely for fun. Enjoy.**

**********************

 

  Fandral found a suitable spot to hide his present in a bottom drawer, tucking it away safely then turned to rush off to the palace. Only when he opened his front door, his path was blocked by the tall, slender man of his desires.

  “Loki,” Fandral greeted giving his most dashing smile. He still couldn't judge the prince's mood, but figured he was on dangerous ground for his tardiness. “I was just coming up to join you.”

  “Were you?” the prince asked absently as he pushed past the swordsman and stepped into his home, his eyes casting over the furnishings idly. Fandral was thankful he'd cleaned the place up, though it still appeared as though the prince was looking for something.

  “Well yes, of course my love,” the warrior replied, shutting the door and watching his love curiously. Following a step behind him as he made his way through the small cottage. “I just got held up longer than I had hoped with some off world business.”

  He didn't want to come right out and state that that business was Loki's gift. But also knew the trickster would see through any lie he could think of to cover his steps. So a half truth would have to suffice.

  “I suppose that would explain why you were not with Thor or the other warriors today.” Loki remarked still not really looking at him as he meandered through the room. Heading slowly towards the bedroom.

  “That would be the reason indeed,” Fandral replied easily. “Loki, are you looking for something in particular?”

  “No, just curious as to what here is so embarrassing to you that I could not view it the other night. I see nothing but a cozy home. Could use a bit of a dusting, but cozy nonetheless.”

  Fandral furrowed his brow as he watched his beloved turn and step into the bedroom. Not following as he was certain Loki wouldn't go rifling through his drawers. My, his love was acting curious tonight!

  “Fandral, you surprise me,” Loki stated from within, causing the warrior to come in quickly. Hoping his love hadn't sniffed out his gift afterall. Instead, Loki was standing before the bed and holding up a silken teddy style top in front of his chest. Fandral cursed openly, he thought he'd tucked that away, must have left a strap hanging out from under his mattress or something. “Though not really a proper courting gift and definitely not my color.” Though his words were jest, Loki's eyes flickered with danger. The swordsman was on very thin ice indeed.

  “Loki, my handsome prince,” Fandral stated catching his breath as he back peddled, hoping to placate to his love's more vain side. “My treasure..”

  “Who is she?”

  Loki's face was cold as his steely eyes held the warrior in place. So that's what he was looking for this entire time, not a what, but a who?

  “My love, you honestly think that I would lie with mere commoners when I have a God to lie beside every night? I can explain that if you'd just listen.”

  Loki raised an eyebrow, still skeptical, but at least he held his tongue. Giving the warrior a chance to explain. “I'm listening.”

  “It's for me.” Fandral stated outright, only realizing after Loki's bark of laughter how ridiculous that sounded.

  “Do you think me a fool, Fandral?” Loki asked, the garment in question crumpling in his fist as he dropped it to his side.

  “No, of course not! My prince, my love, just please, let me finish,” Fandral pleaded reaching for the garment only to have Loki jerk it away. “It's for me, but not to wear. Obviously. I, uh, I just like the feel of it. The smooth silk against my skin. It's a-a bit of a fetish you could say. “ He knew he was blushing from embarrassment of having to admit such a thing to his betrothed and dropped his gaze in shame. “Don't worry, I'll get rid of it. I swear you'll never see it again, my love.”

  Fandral reached for the garment again and Loki pulled it back a second time, eying him closely. “A fetish you say? ” the prince's voice probed smoothly. “Care to elaborate?”

  Fandral didn't, absolutely not. Especially to his love, however, Loki's inquiry wasn't toned as a request. “Well I,” the warrior began haltingly and by the nine was it hot in here. And how many shades of red could his face turn.

  Loki's cool fingers under his chin brought his gaze up and his heart stopped, though his cock instantly leapt in eagerness. There before him was his love, his Loki, wearing nothing but the silken teddy which hung down just to his thigh. Oh Norn's where did he learn that magic trick.

  “What's the matter dear, cat got your tongue?” Loki purred, his voice only making the warrior harder as his love's pinky lips came near close enough to kiss. Those cool fingers still holding his chin, not that Fandral could peel his eyes away if he tried.

  “I uh-it's just, wow Loki! You look..” Fandral couldn't settle on the word adequate enough to describe his love's pearlescent skin bared beneath that shimmery bit of sheer red fabric. It flared out just the right amount as it reached his love's waist to accentuate his trim hips, yet draped perfectly to show off the round globes of his ass. By the gods Fandral was near certain he was about to cum in his breeches right then and there.

  Loki turned his head and caught a glimpse of himself in Fandral's standing mirror. A smug smile crossing his lips as he straightened up to take in his reflection. “Oh, I look quite pretty, don't I?” He chuckled and waved his hands over the fabric. The red melting away to a dark shimmery green. “Yes, much better, wouldn't you say?”

  “By the Nine you're the most exquisite creature in all the realms,” Fandral breathed as he watched his love feeling completely mesmerized as though this were a dream. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

  “Mmmm that's more like it. Now, darling, this fetish of yours. Is it merely optical, or is there more?” And by the prince's tone of voice, the greedy lilt, Fandral could hear that he was hopping there was in fact more. And there was, but the warriors brain refused to form any further words, so he decided to show him.

  Surging forth he met those honeyed lips fiercely, his hands sliding around his lover's waist, drinking in the sumptuous slickness of the fabric beneath his fingers as he pulled Loki against him. Pleased to find his love's firmness meeting his own solid groin. Loki's mouth opened eagerly to his ministrations and the prince's fingers were agile as ever. Lifting and peeling away Fandral's tunic, before diving down and unlacing his breeches.

  “Why Fandral, I don't believe I've ever seen you quite this hard before,” Loki remarked as he freed the warrior's erection by pushing his pants down over his hips. “Perhaps there is something to this fetish of yours afterall.”

  Fandral kicked off his boots and released his prince to shimmy the rest of the way out of his pants. Climbing back onto his bed, he pulled his lover on top of him. The silken fabric hanging down between them, tickling over their erections teasingly.

  “Let me show you,” the warrior said hoarsely, devouring his love's mouth greedily as he carefully wrapped the material around both their cocks and began stroking them through its sleek texture. The silken fabric sliding with glossy smoothness along their swollen shafts with each delicate drag of Fandral's hand. Even the prince let out a wide eyed moan at the first kissing glide from the lingerie against his sensitive skin.

  Fandral used the break in their kissing to work his way down his love's sternum. Nosing aside the light fabric at the plunging neckline, and finding a pert nipple to suckle upon. Bringing the most melodious moan from the prince as he sucked upon it eagerly. Working it in past his teeth to give just the right amount of friction.

  His free hand slid slowly up the outside of Loki's thigh, pushing under the fabric in a perfectly scandalous sort of way. His palm finally resting as he gripped one fleshy globe of his lover's ass, holding him tight under the assault as he bit down upon the nub. The prince’s surprised cry soon changing into a groan as he arched into the warriors mouth. Fandral grinning a bit smugly at his love's reactions.

  He soon moved across to give the other nipple equal attention. Lapping at it teasingly, giving light nips, just before sucking down on it firmly. The moan coming from his love was accompanied this time by a jump in his cock and the warrior increased the pace of his strokes. He was close, so close his balls were aching and his stomach pooling tightly. There would be no waiting this night and he soon was spilling upon his own chest and stomach in short, spasming, bursts.

Letting his own cock slide free, he doubled his actions on his love. Raising his head to nip teasingly at the prince's panting lower lip, he released that fine ass, to tease and pinch at the two pert nubs. Continuing the assault until his lover was crying out and spilling his own seed to join the warriors. His face the mask if pure pleasure as his body arched under the silken fabric.

  They lay together for awhile, catching their breaths and staring at Fandral's ceiling. Loki still dressed in the light silky top, twisting the Hem of the fabric idly between his fingers.

  “Now about this fetish of yours,” the Prince spoke up finally, breaking the silence. “Does it require one to actually wear the top?”

  “No,” Fandral chuckled meekly. “In fact, no one ever has, until now that is. I just liked the feel of the fabric against my cock.”

  “Well, I do believe my way is more fun,” Loki remarked with a smirk.

  “Yes it is my love,” Fandral agreed. Of course Loki would think he looked great in lingerie. Because he damn sure did. “And may I say, you look divinely ravishing.”

  “Mmm ready to go again, are we?” Loki purred already regarding the warrior through a hungry half lidded gaze. Yes, yes he was.

 

******


	20. Chapter 20

  Loki hugged the blanket around his body, humming in pleasure at the warmth seeping into his bones. A far too pleased smile painting his lips, though a matching one now adorning his love's face as well.

  “I take it you approve?” Fandral asked wrapping his arms over his love's shoulders and kissing the back of his neck. He'd caught the prince fresh out of the bath, commanding him to close his eyes before wrapping his still naked form in the warm cloth. The brilliantly shining gold fabric woven from the seemingly magical elven threads, the warmth radiating to his hands even as he it open. It was his final courting gift to his love.

  “Mmmm I do,” Loki replied happily. “Though I may just wear this forever and never come out from it.”

  “Now where would the fun in that be?” Fandral asked.

  “Well, perhaps I'll just wrap you up in here with me then.”

  “Now that would be fun.” Fandral replied turning him gently so he could face his lover and dropping down to one knee before him. “My love, treasure of all treasures.” He began holding one of Loki's hands in his.

  Loki watched him, smiling broadly and if anyone questioned why his eyes were shining, he'd quickly tell them it was just from the bath. They both knew this was it, the third and final gift. They could finally be wed.

  “My darling prince,” Fandral went on placing his free hand in a fist to his chest and bowing his head. “With this final gift I vow before all the gods old and new, I vow before all of Asgard, and the realms beyond, that I shall always love, honor, and cherish you, until the very stars burn out. “

  “Then rise my darling lover,” Loki said gently as he guided him to his feet. “And stand by my side as my lover, my guardian, my husband. Before the old gods and new, before all of Asgard and the realms beyond, and until the stars burn out and let us be wed.”

  As their lips met tenderly, Loki opened the blanket and wrapped Fandral within it's warmth against him. Falling back upon the bed as their passions rose with the excitement of what was to come.

*******

 

  Fandral and Loki sat side by side in the tavern, the warriors arm holding his lover about the waist, pressing him firmly into his side. The prince melding happily into him, both so happy to be able to finally display their affections in public. The announcement was made that morning and all of Asgard seemed in a celebratory mood all day. The could receiving heart felt congratulations everywhere they went.

  “So, you're going to marry a prince,” Volstagg began from where he and the other warriors sat across the table. Only Thor sat on the same side as the happy couple, glancing at his brother often and proudly. “What title do they give you for that?”

  “I believe it's Prince's Consort,” Loki replied easily, his lips seemed affixed in a permanent soft grin.

  “Oh good,” Sif replied from down on the end. “I wouldn't want you thinking we had to call you your majesty. Just think if how big your head would get.”

  Everyone chuckled in agreement and Fandral just smiled easily. He was happy that Sif was coming to terms with their coupling and actually making an effort to still be friends. And he was just happy to be with Loki, the whole Royal thing was already a bit overwhelming. They'd already emptied his cottage and moved him into the palace before they'd even finished lunch that day.

  “So,” Hogun asked curiously. “Have you decided on a date for the wedding?”

  Loki and Fandral glanced at each other briefly before turning and saying in unison. “Fall.”

  “With celebrations in Vanaheim afterwards,” Fandral elaborated. “During the harvest celebration.”

  “Oh, by Odin's beard, not the harvest celebration,” Volstagg lamented loudly. “Why it's nothing but boring harp music and dancing in circles. “

  Everyone exchanged knowing smirks and Hogun patted his naive friend on the back. “Perhaps you can stay awake more than a few hours my friend.”

  “I'll make no such promises,” Volstagg retorted. “And I'll drink all the wine I want, at least I'll get a good night's sleep from it.”

  Loki looked to Fandral with a growing sly grin. “Oh yes, there'll be plenty of wine that night, right my love?”

  “Oh I look forward to it, my love” Fandral replied, closing the space to award his little minx a tender kiss. His heart racing already at the thought of verility fueled wine and a night of passion as newly Weds.

 

 The End


End file.
